


Another Day, another Dollar

by SheMovesInTheShadows



Category: The Originals (AU), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (AU), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMovesInTheShadows/pseuds/SheMovesInTheShadows
Summary: Working your way up in business was hard enough, seeing as it was still typically a mans world.But why did things have to be made infinatly harder by the big boss taking a sudden 'interest' in you.





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping into the office I readjusted the file in my arms. It was ridiculously heavy. Cumbersome in the way it had been hurriedly put together.  Neat and organized but definitely a rush job.

Frowning in spite of myself. What on earth had been packed in here? Everything on the company since the dawn of time probably. Given the urgency with which it was presented, I expected no less. The contents would be huge. Including all necessary documentation to narrow down any questions I may come up with. Picking up the grey folder about fifteen minutes ago. Left little time to even open the cover page. Finding myself being called like some kind of secretary by Moira to come and collect it. 

I was annoyed.  There was so much to do this week without another client. The pile in my To-Do list a vertical mile high. 

'Why the heck wasn't this just input into the system?' muttering off hand to no one in particular. 

There were data entry clerks to do that. A whole office full of them. Mundane but necessary for the smooth running of things. Huge chunks of our framework and files were computerized. 

But what I had been given was manual, from bygone days. It would take an eternity to get on top of all this information. Already anxious to have received Moiras jolly call, the last thing I'd expected was a request to appear again for a meeting. One to discuss how best to approach this new acquisition no doubt. May as well have just stayed there and saved myself a wasted journey.

Doubling back on myself like a forgetful whacko. Having to apologize to the mail courier for nearly taking him off his feet. Pager buzzing like crazy. Alerting me to the change of plan. This was typical. Just what was called for on a bleary morning. Sighing with sapped energy. Hadn't even got chance to grab a cuppa yet. 

'Soon Alicia, soon,'internally promising myself a refreshing coffee.

Ignoring the enticing wafts of caffinated goodness that escaped along the halls. Others had passed here,  drink in hand not so long ago. Leaving tendrils on the air. 

Heels echoed on the clinical looking walls. Not that they were staunch white affair, completely the opposite. The paintwork and colour scheme was elegant. What made it almost hospital like was the fact that our building seemed untouched by a loving hand. Each item and placement done on purpose to give an imposing sight of success and antiquated homelyness. It was a client pleaser, but staff saw past its false facade. 

Unblinking, narrowing the distance, I approached the main office. An overly huge affair, which took up the space of nearly one whole of the buildings many floors. 

Corners jutted into my waist. Tightening white knuckled grip even more. My mind raced. 

'What was this about now?'

Having risen in the company just two months ago, I expected to have a hard time adjusting to a heavier workload. But this was something else. Hitting the ground running and then some. There was only so much one person could actually do without burning out completely. 

Checking the ornate wall clock as I passed, mentally noting that it was ten to eleven. Pushing Moiras door open with an elbow, I smiled at her. It was strained, but she didn't register anything out of the ordinary. 

Worry lines creased many a brow that passed through her office. 

"He's expecting you, go right on in, " she encouraged, hooking phone under her chin deftly. Continuing on with typing up a memo. 

Observing the neat desk and recently manicured hands of the woman. Crossing the room in quick strides. I didn't want to disturb her. Clearly she was once again multitasking. Steady tones of call waiting coming out of the receiver. Whoever she was ringing had her on hold.

Moira was always busy. And it was understandable, she worked for a slave driver. We all did. 

This rather bubbly redhead seemed so out of place in comparison to the reputation of her office. Our boss, the main man himself, was co-owner of Mikaelson Incorporated. He was overbearing at the best of times. 

Giving a quick rap on the door, I jigged the handle, pushing inwards to enter quickly. Not wanting to drop this infernal paperwork. 

Blue eyes raised slowly to acknowledge my entrance. Mild amusement tilting them as the door closed loudly behind me.

Bloody thing!! I couldn't grab it in time to stop from slamming shut. Barely able to hold the curse on my lips. It hung as a kind of tutt. Thankful that it hadn't become fully vocalised given that fact I stood in my bosses room. In front of the head honcho himself. That was, at least while his brother was away. 

"About time Mz Ballo," he muttered before any apology could present itself. 

Squaring my jaw I merely nodded before swallowing pride and bowing my head. Here we go again. He'd wasted no time in belittling me. Our work relationship always on a tumultuous front. He battled continuously against having to treat me with the same courtesy as other management. And I for my part had decided to act more icily towards him. Dug deep and stood my ground.

Although it was common knowledge that I shouldn't rock this boat, any excuse would be used to relieve me of my role here. A letter of dismissal already typed. Just awaiting a date and signature to make it official. 

He'd made sure to leave a copy of it on top of my work pile. It was the first thing to greet me in my new office. A reminder that I shouldn't even unpack my handful of boxed belongings. 

Elijah had made an appearance on that day. Bringing a potted plant to liven up the space, and pastries from one of the top pâtisseries for my department. To, and I quote 'feed their egos.'

There were quite a few people betting on when I'd fail. The pool even taking stakes on how big a breakdown it'd be. From mild to rampaging. I'd pretended not to notice the whispers. 

Niklaus wandered in around mid afternoon. His assured smirk faltering upon finding me quite settled. Unpacked fully. Winding up a departmental meeting. 

His eyes instantly drawn to the frat club attempt to annoy me. It hung in an A4 frame to the side of a quite hideous bust of what I assumed was a Roman emperor. 

Denying him of a confrontation he anticipated, irritated him. Instead I put the paper to better use. A focal booster should I ever think of quitting. He would never get the satisfaction of wearing me down.

Elijah merely nodded in my direction when he left, following his young brothers departure. It was a look of satisfaction. He knew I could handle myself and was glad to see someone stand up to his sibling. Without having to resort to a war on words. The visual had been enough to knock him off kilter.  Even if he was too proud to show it. Point one had been mine. But the battle still waged on. 

Today was just another chapter in the crazy monologue that was Mikaelson life. 

'Good morning to you too sunshine,'my brain taunted sarcastically. 

"Sorry for the delay. I know you must be very busy..." came out instead of the internal quip. 

"Sit," his demand cutting through my statement. 

Nudging the chair further away from his desk with my knee, I slipped into soft leather. Propping the folder across my lap, clasping my hands above it. Trying to appear professional, although he had watched my less than lady like moves with mirth. 

Well damn him anyway. His desk was pristine. Full of very expensive pieces. Arranged in a semi obsessive, compulsive way.

I could hardly have placed this down on it to navigate the stupid way in which the chair had been positioned. Right up along table jam. Whatever cleaner gave the room a once over forgot to reposition it correctly. I was hard pushed to believe that one of the most notoriously aggressive businessmen in Louisiana wanted to conduct conversations with anyone, let alone clients at such close proximity. They may as well be sitting on his knee. 

A though which had to be locked away before heat coloured my cheeks. Power and dominance oozed out of this man. Plus according to 90% of the female staff,  8% of the men and Time magazine. He was a highly sought after, reputable bachelor. 

He was attractive, I guessed, in a kind of stern way. Tall, not quite dark haired and handsome. Tick, tick and tick. Were his attitude and reputation not known to me, he might have appeared the perfect catch. That type of bad aspect to character was a complete turn off. Although at times I had to remind a climbing pulse of that. 

But this was work. A dog eat dog world and nothing would distract me. Climbing up the corporate ladder was virtually impossible. 

Ours was still a man orientated business. Myself being the first promotion of the female kind in over eight years. Something that I still battled with in my department. Certain members of the team refusing to pull their weight under new,  less 'ballsy' command. 

Pushing up my chin defiantly, well  they'll see. I've earned this position and will outshine the previous manager. Sealing this 'new' deal would hopefully gain me a bit more respect. I shouldn't have to prove anything to them, but showing my worth couldn't hurt. 

The room was silent. Filled only with the aura of Niklaus. Watching like a hawk from behind his desk. Lounged back into an executive chair. Fingertips together, head tilted observing something. 

Thinking it best to wait for him to speak, seeing as he called this rather impromptu meeting. 

My eyes moved to the painting behind his head. A family portrait which had been gifted to him two years ago. Remembering vividly the artists grandiose unveiling. Swishing red satin off heavy canvass with flourish. The oil work and technique beautiful. A lot of hard work had gone into it. Countless hours of dedicated craftmanship. 

The likeness to the co-owners was a rather dreamy interpretation. Enough to scream of the Renaissance and Romanticism combined. Drawing a few gasps of adoration. For it truly was a beautiful painting. A gift from the heart and hands of someone was far better than quickly acquired 'presents'. 

But a note of blandness eminated from Mr Mikaelsons eyes when he perused it. The piece didn't have much impact on him. Words of gratitude sounding rather hollow and wooden. 

Rumour had it that our boss dabbled in art himself. Maybe his tastes were more modern. Whatever the excuse he didn't appreciate this piece on a talent level. It's placing here in his office more out of maintaining an image for clients. When they saw it they got the impression that they mattered to this cold man.

After all. He had to be more than their business partner.  He had to seem human, possibly even their friend. 

"Did you manage to look at our client? " he said levely.

Never ceasing the look of scrutiny. Attempting to see a glitch form under it's pressure. Tensing my shoulders I shrugged off the heavy weight. There was no way mere eye contact would break me down. Even if they were ridiculously intense. Creating a mess of uneasy self awareness. 

Regarding the man dressed in a smart charcoal suit. I took a deep breath, hoping my answer didn't sound laden with excuse. 

"Unfortunately  not,  Mr Mikaelson. As you know I have just collected the details, so haven't had a chance.. "

"Make time," he snapped, "this is an important acquisition. I've been trying to convince him forever to join our family. Now he has. I don't wish to be seen as incompetent. His consortiums needs are unique."

Aren't all clients especially 'unique'. They each strove to succeed in their related fields. Many with varying levels of production and aptitude. Each file was looked at as individual cases. Then worked from there, he knew that. The man was also aware that new clients needed especially extra care. Preparations which would take days, sometimes weeks. Plans would need to be formulated and staff consulted accordingly. 

"I understand, " anger inching into my tone, " after my meeting with the DeBergs I shall give it my full undivided attention. "

He rose abruptly, a whosh of Aramis following him around the room. It's smell enticingly musky and oceanic all at once. Heart beating wildly following his trajectory. Inching myself back even more into the seat. 

Willing my face to remain composed, not betray how skittish my body was now. 

Straddling the edge of the table he sat directly in front of me. Invading that little space between this impossible chair and himself. 

Pointing a finger to make his point he strove, " deligate DeBerg to someone else. This is more important. "

Two 'importants' in the space of a few breaths. Repeating himself wasn't necessary, nor would it get me to leap through flames. I was the head of a department not some newbie fresh out of college. Dropping everything was unacceptable not to mention unprofessional. 

My blood began to heat. The DeBergs were my clients. I had managed to talk their chain into joining so felt they were my responsibility. Passing them on to someone else in the department was unthinkable. They were still on the fence and were comfortable dealing with me. Even when I brought anyone else along to meetings,  they looked with confidence on my input and decisions.  How dare he push me to pawn them off. 

"With all due respect, " I aired, trying to keep calm, " I am able to handle more than one case at once."

He sighed in a bored way, " how will you manage to get up to speed for dinner tonight?"

"Tonight?! " my voice rose a few octaves in surprise, " no one said anything... "

"I'm mentioning it now, " he dismissed, waving a hand sharply. " you have been given a great opportunity. Heading the advertising devision. Being in charge means delegating and appropriating ones time. Now, " he rose to continue berating me while walking, " correct me if I'm wrong,  but 'I' am your boss. And as such can tell you Exactly what to do. "

"Yes sir, " I snipped, "that is correct. Although I wouldn't have gotten here without showing grit or iniative.."

"Iniative is one thing, we rely on results.  Results pay wages, and as such are all that matter.  In so far as this damned promotion,  my brother saw to that. Elijah may have suffered from rose tinted glasses, " he said coldly, orbs wandering over me as if disgusted, " Myself, I see no shining talents. "

My mouth opened and closed fish like. It as true that his sibling and co-owner had bumped up my position, but it wasn't an easy task. He was met with objections at every front. Finally the work spoke for itself and numbers won out over reason. This was a business at the end of the day and money spoke over wit. I'd infiltrated the 'boys league' which no doubt pissed a few of the other management off.  

After all who brings a filly to a stag retreat. 

"That's a pity, " I said finally, " at least my client base, and their continued revenue, speaks for itself. "

"Hardly, "he drove, "you've only brought one more name into the mix since your raise. Even Moria could do that. "

The cheek of this man, my teeth ground together, " I'll handle this.. " pausing to read the name stuck to the file, " Salvatore situation appropriately I assure you. Now if you'll excuse me... "

"Moira has already made arrangements, " he stated, thin smile etching his face. I stopped at the door as his next utterance fell free, " I'll pick you up at seven sharp. "

He'll pick me up?  Why was it necessary for both of us to attend? 

Turning back to him with surprise, " I'm sorry, do you have such little confidence in my abilities that I need to be chaperoned. "

It was hard enough smoozing potential clients without having your boss breathing down your neck. 

His profile never wavered, moving elegantly to stand by the window before answering me, " I assure you Mz Ballo, it's less to do with your wiles and more to do with the fact that Mr Salvatore is one of my oldest friends. Things might be better swayed in our favour if I was there too. "

One of his oldest pals. Why didn't he go it alone then? 

"Why are you insisting on My being there exactly? Surely you 'boys' can have a merry old time without me."

'Damn it, ' my brain snapped, yet again I'd spoken out of turn. More than insinuating the divide of the sex's, straight out highlighting it. Talking back to ones superior spelt trouble. So far this heated debate was amusing Mr Mikaelson.  But that could change without notice. Bracing myself for sharp comeback, would serve me right if I was put in my place. That was uncalled for. Hit out of a place of anger that I'd holed up, welded unsuccessfully shut. 

Trembling with the thoughts of this turning nasty. Sometimes an off switch or warning button was needed on my mouth. Anything to stop verbal backlash from raining out before assessing the reprecuticions. Think first,  then speak. Should get that tattooed on my eyeballs to remind some constraint. 

Shining blue orbs examined me, "no wonder he thinks highly of you. Intelligence is hard to come by."

"Still waiting for an answer, " I strove pushing false praise too the back of my mind.  After all he had made it exceptionally clear that I was crud level on his radar. 

"Of course, " he smirked, " you see,  Stefan likes pretty young things. "

His grin spreading as disgust registered in full on my face. So I was just to be arm candy. To hell  with this bloody man and his skewed view on office politics. 

"My apologies Mr Mikaelson,  maybe you'd be best hiring an escort. I have 'real' business to attend to."

His eyebrows narrowed. Knitting together sharply.

Face changing to stone in an instant, "this isn't up for debate. You Shall attend. And not looking like a ridiculous excuse for a business woman."

"This is a tailor made trouser suit. Hardly commonplace, " I snarled back loosing all willpower to cool my temper, " and if my appearance is so diabolical.  Choose. Someone. Else. "

He shrugged going over to the intercom,  speaking directly into it.  Ignoring my protests. "Moria"

"Yes Mr Mikaelson."

"Please give Mz Ballo the suit bag on her way out. And details to the stylist. "

Fuming I thrust a hand onto my hip, "are you for real. This is ridiculous... "

Holding up a finger, silencing the young child in me he continued his crackly broadcast, giving her further instruction, "make sure Pierre puts it onto the card.  And have my car checked over before it's returned. Last time they neglected to buff off wax in full. Assure them we'll take our custom elsewhere."

"Of course Mr Mikaelson, " she agreed, " your eleven fifteen is here. "

He nodded happily moving to the door, ushering me out. Any further argument dying there. Keeping professional I gave the waiting client a tight smile.

If our argument had been heard, he was too polite to show it. Face a picture of serenity. The black suited man rose to greet him. Together they entered the devils domain. The bosses lair. Gathering myself together glaring at the now closed door. So that was it. Dismissed like an unwanted gnat. 

Moira jumped up, unlatching a long black suit bag from ornate iron coat rail, "here you go honey. "

Taking the added baggage with an annoyed sigh I thanked her. After all she couldn't control her boss any more than I could. 

"Don't forget this, "she said passing me a small, off white card. The silver embossed title of 'Locks L'Amour' scrawled across it's middle along with two  handwritten times. 1:30 and 2:00. 

"Make sure you keep the appointments," it sounded suspiciously like advice. Firm, 'don't mess this up' advice, "Pierre will see to everything else. "

"But I have clients today, " I groaned, "for the love of... "

"Would you like me to rearrange your schedule, " she asked kindly. 

Staring at her in disbelief before recomposing myself. That had sounded desperately whiny of me. And I was supposed to lead by example.

"No thank you Moira,  I'll make the necessary changes. "

Storming down the corridor and pushing the elevator buttons in a stabbing motion. Just about ready to lash out and impale someone.  A Times magazines, eligible bachelor kind of person. How dare he use me as one would an accessory. All to what, get better footing in his business deal. 

This was the absolute last thing I needed. Taking a deep breath,  getting game face on as the lift approached my floor. My department didn't need to see such stress. That would lead to idle gossip and quite probably fist bumps between less loyal staff members.  It'd be another step closer to realizing their dreams of my departure. Well they could hold their breaths for now. 

"Sonya can you put this up for me please," asked cordially upon entering my own office. Passing the bag over to my right hand girl and receptionist. Grateful for the friendly face of someone I trusted. 

"Oh yeah sure.. " she paused looking at the label with curiosity, " Wow!! this is  McQueen packaging. Fancy!!"

In my frustrated state I hadn't dared look at anything more than obstacles being placed in my path. 

"I guess, can you make sure I'm not disturbed for the next twenty minutes or so.  I've to talk to the DeBergs, "

"Don't you have a meeting with them at one? " she asked reaching for the diary. 

Giving her a look that stayed her next words, " don't even ask. Mr Mikaelson has other plans.  I'll have to speak to them now. "

"Okay, "she muttered in confusion, "of course." 

Pencil scratching across her usually neat writing she made alterations. Name dropping our head honcho was enough to make her as agitated as me. In Elijah's absence, his brother had gone full throttle crazy. Kid in a candy store hyper. 

None dared argue with him.  Blazing through clients , working new angles like no ones business. Few, if any dared to argue.  Almost everything he touched turned to actual, literal gold. 

Entering my office,  I barely had time to breathe as the call connected me to Anne Brown,  the DeBergs daughter.  Well here goes what was once a good client relationship I sighed, greeting the woman as cordially as possible. 

****

Sonya did her customary three taps before skirting her head around the door frame. Putting a hand over the receiver I mouthed a thanks to her. She placed down a steaming hot coffee,  winking before tapping her watch and pointing to the Locks L'Amour card. 

Swinging my feet off my desk hurriedly I checked the time twelve twenty. Crud in a bucket,  if I was to get down town in time I'd have to leave in ten minute. 

Briskly winding up the conversation with the DeBerg accountant I hung up. Thankfully the meeting they had requested today was more of a paperwork and number crunch thing. Even better with Anne's input,  they agreed to conduct it over the line. Luckily once I had mentioned the Mikaelson name she understood my sudden change of arrangement.  

She had gone to law school before entering the family firm. A young woman with a unique understanding of modern business and the fast,  unending pace in which they ran. 

Sonya was still on standby, speaking up as soon as I placed the phone into it's recharge cradle. 

"Pierre is notorious for time keeping, " she urged,  more excited than I was.

He was a stylist  to celebrities and the A listers alike.  Getting anywhere near his salon was akin to winning Willy Wonkas golden ticket. I felt bad that this was something we couldn't both indulge in. A much needed pampering session. It had been absolute ages since we'd been able to relax together. A girls night was needed. Mentally noting to pencil in some time for us both. Make reservations in that fabulous Italian place we loved. Sonya was a great friend, much appreciated. Organizing something special would make up for all this madness. Give her some time off from looking after me. 

Nodding to the steaming mug with relief. She'd somehow read my mind. 

"Thanks, " I said picking up the coffee cup and blowing, before sipping down some of the strong liquid, " needed a pick me up. "

She smiled, " yeah I hope you don't mind but I made it a bit sugary today. "

"Mmmnn, definitely what the doctor ordered, " my admission making her beam even more. "Sorry I've got to take this to go... "

"But Locks L'Amour calls, " Sonya thrilled, " you'll have to take notes,  tell me all about it... Eh boss. "

Rolling my eyes slowly, " come on, not that again. "

"I know,  I know but sometimes I forget that you're... you know.. "

We had started together at the company.  Doing the iniation and grounding days together.  When my promotion had been finalized and paperwork put through.  There was only one person I could think of to have as assistant,  seeing as Elijah insisted that every department head needed one. So she had been brought along for the rather bumpy ride,  much to her amazement.  As if I would have picked anyone else. 

"Yeah,  yeah big boss lady,  blah blah..., " I shrugged making us both laugh, turning back to business as I shirked into my coat, " so you're in charge while I'm gone.  Usual drill okay. "

"Looks like you'll be gone for the day huh? " she muttered, thrusting the folder into my arms and throwing the suit bag across the top. 

Sighing heavily, "would appear so.  Listen the phone is always on so... "

"If something important turns up, call. "

"Any emergencies ..."

She rolled her eyes, "call,  any blips on the radar, call.. I got it, now go. "

Turning abruptly back  double checking,  to find Sonya holding my coffee cup smugly, " forget something. "

Gripping the mug tightly, praying that I didn't bump into anyone whilst this laden down with stuff. Hoping to avoid disaster of destroying either the paperwork or outfit, or both. Mulling over which would actually be the worst case scenario at this point. McQueen sinonomous for women's clothing. Which meant he was trying to dress me up for this meeting.  Would serve him right if the thing became coffee stained.  I could appear as myself in one of my best formal wear instead of some ditsy doll. 

Heading for the lifts once more, shouting back toward the office," thanks Sonya where would I be without you. Oh and try not to let the place burn down while I'm gone okay. "

"Sure thing El Capitan," she saluted jokingly. Catching the last sight of her before she was descended upon by our computer tech guy. Poor girl she couldn't go a day without him cornering her to talk about updating her old system. Still running behind the rest of the office. It seemed like more an excuse to be around her than anything else. 

"Not yet Lars, " her voice got sucked up as elevator doors closed, " I can't have the computer down for even an hour, far  too much work to do... "


	2. Chapter 2

Flipping through pages of background history regarding one Stefan Salvatore,  Pierre let out an enormous tutt, " Mademoiselle how is it that you can work 'ere? "

Glancing up at him through the mirror.  He had scissors poised mid cut,  green eyes peering at me with thin laughter. His salon was empty.  Soft music echoing around in a soothing manner while essential oils burned near the far corner of the room.  A relaxing ambiance to say the least but not given any attention while I remained submerged in facts and figures. 

"Oh I'm sorry,  there is so much to do before this meeting, " I stumbled faltering, as he swept the folder closed and out of my reach. 

"Non, non. For you see, that is how we get wrinkles, " he soothed, " 'ere we kick back and enjoy some fine wine,  speak about life, love...."

I barely stifled a laugh," chance would be a fine thing! "

He twisted some hair around his comb continuing to snip carefully, " if not love then Mademoiselle  has the passion, non? "

Heaving a deep breath, lifting the red wine cautiously to my lips I relished it's full sweet taste. 

"No, Pierre, " I admitted, " there is too much work for 'passion' , 'love' or even anything looking remotely like life. " 

He smiled meeting my eyes once more.  Amused that I'd used air quotes to punctuate my points. 

"Still a gentleman is paying for this excursion is he not, " the man insinuated. 

Correcting him right there, "oh it's nothing nice trust me. This is all a work thing.. "

"Work thing? " his eyebrows arched mockingly, " sure, if that is what makes Mademoiselle happy. "

"Honestly if you knew my boss, " I sighed stopping from going into too much detail. "Let's just say his business image and mine don't meet head on. This is his way of ensuring I don't embarrass our enterprise. "

If I remembered correctly the Mikaelson company card was being used to pay for this. He had told Moira to arrange that just this morning. I needed to be wary of disclosing my true feelings to Pierre. He was a stylist sure, but gossipy chats with people in his profession could be career suicide to mine, especially if he and my boss had a cordial relationship. 

The rest of the appointment went by in a haze. One glass lead to three more. I was on a little cloud nine when I left Locks L'Amour. Hair and make up done to perfection. Hardly recognizing the person staring back at me once  he had done. With one last pep talk from a very affectionate Pierre I left. He was so endearing and positive no wonder he was sought after. Not only talented but a nice guy to boot.

Sonya would just love this place. They went all out on pampering and customer service combined. The salon even taking care of a cab, seeing as now my body was far too enibriated to drive. Perfect chance to catch breath and try to get a game plan for later. Watching trees and sidewalk blur past in fast succession, not much thinking got done. Cabbie was taking a more direct route than expected. Journey would be a very quick one. 

Heading straight home to change into whatever monstrosity had been chosen for me. Not to say that Alexander McQueen created anything less than beautiful. But lord only knows which design would have been top pick for tonight's meeting. 

I checked on the time. It wasn't going too bad. Might even get a chance to read over the proposal section that had been typed up and signed with Moiras signature handwriting. 

****

The was a honking outside my apartment.  Followed almost immediately by a call. 

Picking up my phone with irritation to see Moiras number. 

"Hello. "

"Alicia. It's seven o clock. Mr Mikaeson is waiting," she stated.

What in the hell was wrong with him.  He was parked just outside. Could he not wait a moment? 

"Thank you Moira. I'll be right down," I latched an earring through the hole. Casting a quick look out at the gleeming car on the sidewalk, "so this is weird. Does he always get you to place calls for him? "

She laughed lightly, "only sometimes. Hope it all goes well.  See you in the office. "

With that she was gone. 

The horn blared again, this time sounding even more impatient than before. 

"For the love of God, " I cursed, going to throw open the window sharply, " I'll be right down. "

No time to give myself the once over, quickly locking up and heading towards the vehicle. Clicking the door open roughly, already annoyed at his lack of social skills. 

Sitting in brashly, gripping my clutch to quell my temper. 

'Breathe Alicia, let it go,' trying to wrangle calm onto it's flailing tail. 

"You look stunning," an exclamation which caught me off guard. Meeting his sincere face with embarrassment. Was that a compliment? 

Coming from the mouth of one of the most chilly men on the planet. It was almost alien in nature. An unheard of phenomenon that should be documentated for further study. 

"I eh... "

"Pierre's a miracle worker, never disappoints," he continued, snatching away even the tiniest morsel of joy.

But of course the blank canvass he had to work with was nothing to do with it. Still why did it even matter what he actually thought. Like he cared as long as the arm candy looked presentable.

"Absolutely, " I replied without skipping a beat, "pity you didn't book yourself an appointment. Would have made all the difference."

He chuckled, giving me an unusual look, " touché. Let's try and keep the snide comments to a minimum when we meet Mr Salvatore. "

"Oh of course, " I mocked sarcastically, " anything else I should avoid...  Breathing perhaps? "

Although he was now concentrating on driving he took time to give me a side glance of annoyance, " well come to think of it,  you should really leave the talking to me. Just sit there and smile."

Rolling my eyes heavenward, " maybe you should have brought Moira along to this thing. At least she does exactly what you tell her to."

That seemed to strike a funny bone with him. His laughter filling the small chassis, " maybe she should lead the advertising department too. "

Glimmering blue orbs daring me to venture on. My silence speaking volumes. 

"Mr Mikaelson," I breathed levely, " if your instinct is that I am useless in my post why don't we discuss it at the preformance review. It's becoming really mundane listening to constant... "

"Are you up to speed on Stefans accomplishments, " he interjected.  

Clearly not even listening to a single word I said. More interested in the sights out rear view mirror. Orbs canvasing the tarmac as on would an open book. 

Driving steadily along. If a bit fast for my liking. One hand controlling the direction of steering wheel, other glued to gear stick. 

Christ, He was doing 120 in an 80 zone! Clearly even here he liked to push the boundaries. Egged on by some inner quest for danger, or maybe just pure pigheadedness. Probably thought rules were meant to be broken, or didn't apply to big business men as himself. 

"Slow down a bit would you, " I snapped, unconsciously gripping onto the leather of the seat. It was pure luck he hadn't been clocked and stopped by cops already, " you're way over the limit.. "

A mischievous glint flashed over, "thrilling isn't it? "

Instead of easing up his leg tensed, pressing down on the acceleration. Fingers drumming on the shift stick ready to switch into higher gear.

Sweet heavens, was I passenger in an adrenaline junkies latest roller coaster ride? 

Seriously there were posted and legal speeds for a reason. Even for untouchable guys like him. Perhaps he wished to show off further,  dodging a ticket. Probably had an accord with the traffic cops around here. Celebrity a status that came with added benefit. Well it didn't impress me at all. Heart chugging wildly at images of a high speed crash. Mind leaping to worst case scenario even though Niklaus seemed perfectly in control of the car.

Arrogant, over confidence made most careless. Adding more fear to my visions of an accident. 

"Pull over and let me out. "

It was scathing, adamant not a hint of weakness. A note I never though possible from my own lips. 

"What?!"

"If you want to kill yourself fine, "my retaliation focusing on not sounding banile, "I have no intention of joining you. "

Pulling easily into the entrance of a brightly lit building I actually thought he was obliging me. Until the door was yanked open and a red suited man greeted me. 

"Good evening Ma'am, " he said with an air of stiff politeness.  

Waiting by the door statuesque. Completely at a loss I sat in awe. Is 'This' really where we were eating? No wonder I needed to be dressed in designer wear, and not some cheaper substitute. Easily recognizable for states around, the high profile restaurant a staple for the rich and famous. Onyx lettering elegantly backlit with blue hues on a silver drop shouted the name 'Waltz'. 

Velvet carpet and golden rope lead to the column like entrance.  Enticing smells of Michelin quality cooking invaded the area. Music and clink of glassware spilling out each time the glass doors opened. 

"Thank you," came the gruff voice of my boss.

Keys exchanged hands. A look of warning passing to the younger mans face. A clear message to the valet. If this car were to be messed up, it would be more than his life and whole eternity salary put together. 

Pausing to button up his jacket before extending a palm my way, " shall we?"

Nodding my hand caught onto his shirt cuff, making him tutt. Repositioning so that it was moved to resting in the crook of his bent elbow instead. Nerves diced up my spine. This was insane, the place was huge. Imposing. Catching myself drawn to staring wide eyed at the splendor of it all.  

We were eating here?  Wow! 

"Do me a favour, love," he whispered close to my ear, the sudden heat causing me to startle, " try to act as if you belong. "

Blinking at the accusation. He was right, gawping like this would draw attention. This was a business meeting, in a swanky uptown establishment, but a meeting no less. I had to get in work mode. 

Straightening up, I consciously filled my chest and angled shoulders. More elegant and ready to tackle this head on. 

"Mr Mikaelson right this way, " the concierge bowed, " we have moved the original table to one more accommodating. We hope sir finds it adaquate? "

Tension ran through the confident walk as my boss took in the new arrangement. This was a surprise, something he wasn't expecting. Not sure whether it was from our close proximity,  but the shift in aura was obvious.  A thin layer of hostility prickled up. Although that imperceptible mask never fell from his face. His emotion rarely, if ever showed. Anger yes, proper feelings never shone through. 

Moving my gaze to the ornately decorated table, I viewed our company. 

Just beyond the concierge's gestured hand sat a very poised Elijah. With him a tall brown haired man. Dressed just as impeccably but much younger. His face one of character. Square angled jaw, defined cheekbones and very clever eyes shining from under thick brows. He looked of Polish or Slovak origin, and handsome in a model kind of quality. 

"Thank you," Niklaus managed to blurt out, a tad curt. While the man lingered long enough to see us seated. 

Elijah stood to acknowledge our arrival. As did the dinner guest, who I assumed was Mr Salvatore. Only sitting once more when my chair was pushed in for me. I took in the quick scene, being the only lady present in their group, they'd stood patiently, acknowledging me with small nod of their head. Waiting my seated form before joining me at the table. It was something I'd only witnessed in period documentaries. Manners from a long dead era.

So men, 'gentlemen' if you could stretch to call them that, still acted in courteous manner. It was a nice surprise. 

"Alicia," the elder brother and Co-owner said smiling," I'm  both surprised and happy to have you join us tonight. "

I nodded, about to respond when his sibling cut in," if I had known you were back from Munic already brother, Mz Ballos presence wouldn't be necessary. "

Steely eyes of our guest washed over me then Niklaus," what a shame that would have been. "

Elijah cleared his throat, turning to Stefan," allow me to introduce our head of media and advertising,  Ms Alicia Ballo. "

Stefans eyes grew wide, "head of a department?"

"I may appear young for the job, but don't ... "

He put elbows on the table, resting his chin contemplatively on knotted fingers," it's not your age.  More so gender that surprised me."

I moved sitting taller in my chair. Here we go, addressing the elephant in the room straight away. Preparing for the old 'boys club' mantra to start falling from his mouth. "Didn't think Klaus had it in him to move with the times.. "

"Oh,"I must have visably shown shock.

Elijah's mouth curling in amusement. Half expected more chauvanastic crap to be thrown my way, but Mr Salvatore seemed more accommodating than his friend. 

Adjusting his hold on his wine glass, Niklaus chuckled watching the man intently, "yes well... "

"It was more so a joint decision," Elijah butted in, " I see no harm in promoting a person for their worth. And Alicia did manage to build up quite a rapport with some of our,  need I say, 'troublesome' clients. "

Brown orbs flashed my way. Put at ease immediately, here my accolades were being promoted as an equal,  not like his brother had insinuated. I was more than mere arm candy. There was worth there and Elijah was keen to highlight that fact further. Thank God he was here.  An evening with his brother, smoozing some new acquisition seemed like an unavoidable nightmare. If there was ever a person to be sat with a practical head it was him. 

"And how do you find working with Klaus? "

"Bothersome," the answer coming out without even thinking. Stefan laughed,  Elijah smiled, while the figure on my left remained still.

Crud in a bucket, that was a stupid thing to say. 

"Still ironing through some kinks, " he smoothed finally speaking, " when ones used to dealing with men, a girl pales in comparison."

Elijah shook his head in one slow motion. Pursing his lips in a ticked off manner. He liked to discuss any grievances 'in house', such obvious degradation seemed unprofessional. They were at an unfair advantage being used to not only the surroundings but each other as well. 

Well, shy retiring violet was not a guise that suited me. It was yet another chance to show how the big leagues didn't entice fear. A challenge to put certain artefacts in their place. The stone age. 

"Mr Mikaelson," I jarred, giving him a look that could melt polar ice caps," you just find it difficult to share the toys in your playpen. Hardly my fault if you choose keep the company of wet behind the ear girls instead of worldly women." Raising my own drink defiantly, squaring up to face him fully, "Tell me. When you men go off to wage war, who keeps the cogs of a country running? If there was any real justice, not only would we be your equals but oftentimes your better."

His orbs sparked with an intriguing flash of light, not exactly answering back, but wearing me down with that calculating stare. 

Swallowing down a sip of rather beautiful wine to break my unease. Wondering at it's smooth, slightly nutty taste. Wow, you could definitely tell the difference  in quality from other dinner wines. 

Convincing myself that this would be my last reward. Enjoy it,  tomorrow he'll sack you. Best make the best of the finbe dining on offer. 

Seconds ticked slowly by,  silence remaining unbroken. 

Stefan arched his eyebrows, leaning towards me conspiratorially.

" I like this one, " he said to Niklaus, " not afraid to tell it like it is. I may call you Alicia, can't I? "

"Of course, " I answered slowly realizing the last bit in his statement was to me.  Even though his gaze never broke from his friends. This is too weird. 

Sucking in a deep breath. Thanking Mr Salvatore internally for breaking down the atmosphere.  This was gonna be one long night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Conversation drifted onto Elijah's recent flight to Munic. 

When food started to roll out and I was hit with the sudden, unavoidable realization, that I was sat with two of the most driven businessmen in Louisiana. What could I possibly bring to the mix conversation wise? 

Veins pumping in panic. Bloody hell, what if I spoke out of turn. Set a dampner on this tightrope deal. 

Killing moments I picked up the napkin, pulling it out of the silver banded ring. Trying to calm my racing brain. How to smooze this particular 'friend' of there's. 

Would he want projections and figures right off the bat? 

Thank goodness my inner turmoil was going unnoticed. 

The Mikaeson brothers were still chatting between themselves. 

Stefan cleared his throat lowly. Giving me a small smile, moving with clear, slow intent to begin his starter. 

Something which I'd neglected to do thus far. Playing catch up I picked my soup spoon and began to eat. 

"So, how long are you in town this time?" Niklaus said cooly. 

His friend paused looking thoughtful, "two, possibly three weeks."

Elijah took a swift sip of wine. Peering intentivly into his glass. Okay, weird. Maybe it was my imagination but the man seemed uneasy with this form of questioning. 

"Ah,"Niklaus exhaled,  mocking glint lighting his eyes, "then off to pastures new? "

"Singapore, Nairobi, a drop in on Venice,"Stefan leveled putting down his cutlery. 

"As always living the dream."

Mr Salvatore squinted, small muscle working in his jaw. 

"Quite a lot of travel, it must be something you enjoy immensively,"I piped up.

Noting an atmosphere begin to hang around us. Hoping to quash it with a lighter line of questioning. 

How was this a proper way to conduct a nice business meeting? Goading your intended client. Honestly that man should come with a shred of politeness. Stefan wouldn't join his friends company if he saw it as detrimental to his own ventures. Arguing was one way to sink their ship. 

He smiled,"yes, one must see the world to truly appreciate it...."

"Ah but does one also need to abandon everything, only to become immersed in filth," Niklaus said in a tone that held notes of disgust. And something akin to malice. 

Stefans eyebrows knotted together, mouth a thin line. 

"I had to go. How else do you get to the crux of a problem? Where do you think most of the environmentally sound ideas I've been coming up with originated. Through travel, development. See a need, fill it. And in so far as connections, some old ones needed severing."

The laugh he was met with was harsh. Somehow there was a part of this puzzle missing. A whopping, great big piece. Rapidly gazing the elder Mikaelsons way.

Help?! 

This was beginning to feel ugly. Had these 'buddies' a secret animosity? 

They were giving each other a rather uncomfortable stare down. Elijah shifted slightly noting my unease. 

"Now boys, there's a lady present."

Stefan eased into a smile," so there is. Let's... "

"Talk shop," Niklaus finished, flashing troublesome blue orbs my way, "how did the buy out of B'Alverance Holdings go?"

Heaving a small relieved sigh, I sank back into the chair. At least they were being somewhat civil now. 

The waiter appeared with another bottle of wine. And my head began to swim with dizzying acquisitions, mergers and liquidations. 

***

Finding myself stood in Mr Mikaesons office this morning, I felt irriated. Suit bag and folder in hand with the sole intention of bringing back the professionally laundered McQueen gown. 

I'd been met with instant backlash. Those cool blue eyes heating with flashes of temper. 

"Mz Ballo," he said grimly, knotting fingers together firmly," you are aware returning a gift shows grossly bad manners."

Gritting my teeth, of course I knew that. But did the man really expect me to accept a dress of this magnitude. Out of curisioty I'd been online and checked the price, confirming it with the local boutique whose number Moira had passed on. 

Under pretext of wanting to see what else the had on offer, she was more than willing to part with it. 

The gown had been altered, custom made according to the elegantly spoken woman on the other end of the line. 

But that wouldn't dissuade me from my intention. This was ludicrous, a $19,000 dress, wouldn't have even got a handful of change back from the transaction. Had it too been put on the company account? Locks L'Amour sure had been. 

I couldn't accept this, not such an expensive piece. He'd just have to donate it during a Charity fundraiser or find another woman worthy of it. 

It was a treasure, one which made me nervous. Treating it with cotton wool gloves. The fabric like golden gossamer in my hands. 

"Mr Mikaelson,"I breathed, "I appreciate that you wanted a designer piece of arm candy to impress your friend. But this is too much. Do what you will with it. The gown has been properly cleaned."

Scanning the room quickly, I found what I was looking for, a coat rail. Stepping over to the ornate wooden fixture I hooked the hanger on. There job done. Congratulating myself on not wilting. 

It was at that moment he rose in confrontation. 

Closing the distance quickly. My heart stuttered, anxiety taking over. 

"That gown was specifically altered for you."

Gulping, I'm sure more women suffered from being between sizes. There would be another with wide hips and full bosom I'm sure. And they'd love the dress. Wear it to Galas and the likes. It fit and flowed like a glove. 

"I'm aware of that," turning accusing orbs his way,"and by the way how did you get those measurements?"

He smirked, light glinting through the temper,"lucky guess."

'Oh, bull crap,' my mind screamed. He'd been snooping but how and where. 

Hands finding his trouser pocket in a relaxed manner. Now that he had what he perceived to be the upper footing, smugness oozed out. 

"A likely tale," my sneer, amusing him some more. 

Running intense gaze over a clearly fuming woman, he seemed indifferent. Mapping everything. From the crossed, defensive arms to tapping toes and scouling face. 

Licking a lip slowly," well Mz Ballo, I had Moira go into your files and check it out. Easy enough."

The company had no such records that I knew for damn sure. 

"They're not in... "

"Did I say files, I meant wardrobe," Niklaus clarified, noting my confusion," you ladies love to  borrow and swap clothes. Our secretaries talk. Moira has one of those extremely good memories. Especially handy when occasions such as this turn up."

So he'd what, just assumed that I'd have to be attired appropriately. A predetermined thought made some while ago. That gown needed pinning, stiching. Extra work that would have taken time. 

A wave of red flew over in a sudden surge. 

"Don't presume you need to dress me," spitting out, "I have taste you know..."

"Are you saying that McQueen dress was a potato sack?" 

His infuriatingly stoic demeanor adding to my resolve to make my point. Have him hear it instead of brushed away flippantly. 

"Don't be stupid.. Of course not its a beautiful piece...."

"So stop causing problems when there are none," he cut, eyebrows tilting in a provoking manner. 

"Oh there's a problem," I riled,"which is that apparently my style doesn't mesh with yours so.."

"Your suits are tailored well. And ,"he said approaching sharply to nip the lapels of collar in his fingers,"this blouse in particular is exquisite. Enticing. That's what draws clients."

Bringing the folder into my chest in a tight protective manner. He let the fabric drop. Inhaling sharply, to stay the spasmatic way my heart started to beat. His smell, aura everything set this space alight. Swallowing hard, still not done with this argument I honed in on that. Quashing the flutters dancing through my stomach. Christ he was attractive. Stubborn, annoying but bloody attractive. 

"So preening myself to put on some kind of sex appeal is what you, as co owner of this establishment advises your female staff."

"You're taking this out of context,"he jarred. 

"No I'm really not. Its that kind of backward hick ville thinking that's downright degrading."

The truth could be hard to face, especially for someone who aired on the chauvinistic side of the spectrum. His deepening orbs perused the room briefly before darting back to me. 

"Do you think we got this far without sacrificing an irritant or two," he snarled,"myself and Elijah are well aware of how people appreciate something appealing to look at. Women are just as bad."

His accusation rendering me gobsmacked. Consider me well and truly told. 

"Come on don't be bashful. I've heard the water cooler whispers, lingering looks. Men are meat too. Deny it? Tell me I've imagined hearing scandalous chatter regarding my brothers charming face, dispute the wild fantasms where they take his suit off.."

"Eh I nev.."

"No. Granted you personally haven't been caught airing such sentiment, but I guarantee it plays in your mind. Men of stature, if they have money, power and physique to match are unstoppable. That's why, although it pains me so I must ask my staff to at least meet us halfway. A slight wardrobe change while Stefan is waiting to sign."

Pulling in an abrupt lungful of heated air. Moving away from his proximity, lest his rant had rendered him dumb to the fact he was stood inches in front of me. Invading personal space. 

"Mr Mikaelson,"I began taking chance to reign in this dispute, "so far your oldest friend, Mr Salvatore seems alright with me. He's not one for falsities."

Drawing brows together in a mocking smile, he moved to lean back against his desk, "praytell how you'd be so knowledgeable in that respect."

Flush of colour danced on cheekbones, "he...eh, has been more than complementary and last night...."

Shifting surprised,"as in yesterday? There was no such meeting set up.."

"Not with you," I said clearing my throat, "he wished to meet with the department that would spent the most time on their behalf.."

"By which he meant, the department head..."he muttered stroking his chin. 

It was true no one else had attended the meeting with me. But that was beside the point. I was hardly a child in need of permission, nor a woman in need of chaperone. Those days were truly in the archaic past. 

Acknowledging that he may think I went behind his back to set up the meeting. My next statement came our in an defensive way.

"I didn't organise it,"stammering to my own defence.

"Stefan never ceases to surprise," he cut in,"so what exactly did the two of you discuss?"

Standing straighter, pulling the clutched folder open. Flicking to the notes I'd made about last nights meeting. 

I was relieved to get onto a less personal topic. At least this was now about business and nothing more. Or so hoped. 

Running through the proposals over a magazine spread, Niklaus eyes flickered up in interest. Mr Salvatore was renowned for his dislike of press. Anything in the way of printed PR was a step in the right direction. 

"Rob is very keen to get an interview. He can guarantee a four month coverage in Flex if the sit down takes place."

"Rob Monkhouse?"he queried. Smiling in spite of himself when I nodded to the positive. 

Assuring him that in fact his hearing was correct. It has been easy enough to persuade Robs assistant to put in a good word on our companies behalf, but I wasn't about to tell this demanding man that. If he got wind that myself and the woman had attended the same schools and had in fact at one stage been neighbours, he may ask for more 'favors'. That information best kept hidden.

"A week on Tuesday should be ample enough to roll out the first point of sales, then the Monkhouse expose should wet peoples interest. Plant the small seeds and before its realised. Salvatore will be the name on everyone's lips."

Niklaus choked out a laugh, interrupting my energetic rant," I see you've it all planned. "

"Well yes it's good to have a game laid out...."

"You seem very excited to be working on this project," he insuinuated. Picking up his coffee cup, moving the thing to his lips with certain elegance.

My mind prickling instantly," no more than on any other new venture. "

Well that was a short reprieve. Should make note for future,  keep chats to a two minute minimum. That way it won't get to confrontational stage. It's like he enjoyed exercising a more aggressive nature. 

Blue orbs investigating my face. Scrutinizing the reaction," but of course Mz Ballo. And it can't hurt that Stefan is quite handsome either."

Closing over my proposals folder with an annoyed clink I moved quickly to the door,"If that's all Mr Mikaelson, I'll be on my way."


	4. Chapter 4

Picking up my coffee cup I cast an eye over Stefans latest amendments. 

"So, the cleaner water system is patent pending?"

He nodded smiling in that easy way of his," yes. I'm assured it'll be another month or so. From there the factory is set to start manufacturing. "

"And have you settled on a name yet?" I asked,  he was being positively cagey, bordering on secretive, "that is unless you're planning some grand unveiling... "

"No, Alicia,"he chuckled, "the final names still a work in progress."

I'd been surprised when Sonya passed on message that Stefan wished to make an appointment. Even more so that his forwarding number was a direct line, not through a receptionist of some sort. 

We had organised a business dinner accordingly. He wanted an idea as to what Mikaelson Incorporated could offer him, media wise. Heck, that was ones area where I knew my elbows from a hole in the ground. New ventures we're always exciting. Full of anticipation.  I'd organised a small team and together we put mood boards and brains to the test. 

Coming up with an elegant way of branding, that was both eco friendly and progressive. I knew it would be something he'd appreciate. 

His dark brows furrowed momentarily, seemingly deep in thought. I mean we had discussed at length proposals and ideas for marketing the Salvatore brand in a new way. 

There was plenty of different routes I'd thrown at him. 

"Is there something bothering you? " mustering courage. I needed him to be happy. And time was fast running out before he was set to leave.  The trip had been delayed by a fortnight but that travel date loomed. 

"He wants to distract me, " Stefan said finally. 

"Who?"

"Klaus,"he continued simply," he seems hell bent on it."

It was true for some reason Niklaus wished for his friends mind to be sidetracked. But I chose to play dumb, "what reason would he possibly have to do that?"

He wished for the Salvatore firm to become one of our clients. Join the consortium, maybe this was his foolhardy way of getting that. 

"I could think of one, "he mouthed smiling broadly, "in fact here they are."

What? They? Twisting my head abruptly I gasped, heading our way was none other than Rebekah Mikaelson. 

She was beautiful. In a designer dress that hung off slimette frame. Blond hair see in waves around her pretty face.  Returning Stefans grin with one of her own. Slight blush dusting her cheeks. 

The concierge seemed bewildered at this sudden appearance. Trotting behind the flaxen beauty with hurried footfalls, "my apologies Miss Mikaelson,  let me organise seating for you. "

"Nonsense," she quipped brightly, "I'm just saying hello, then I'll be on my way. King Lear starts at nine."

He bowed, still flustered, "of course ma'am."

Closing the final couple of steps between them, Stefan beamed, "beautiful as always."

Leaning in to clasp her face gingerly. Embracing her. 

Not light and airy, heated like lovers. Those who'd gone too long from each others arms. 

My eyes almost dropping out of my head. Oh,  this was why diversion was necessary. To keep him away from their sister. 

A task I'd clearly failed, before it'd even began. 

Swathing him away playfully, Rebekah detangled from his kiss. 

"Enough of that, poor Alicia will have a heart attack, "she chastized.  All the while enjoying his attentiveness. 

"Mz Mikaekson, " I faltered, rising to greet her, "please take my seat.... I'd have booked a table for three if...."

"Stop, don't be silly honey. And call me Bekkah, how many time do I need to say it. Mz Mikaelson positively ages," she gestured through the windows to a black limousine," Jaques is waiting.I just couldn't pass by and not drop in on you two. All going well?"

I nodded. Still to this day being at uncomfortable odds with how friendly she was. From our first meeting,  the woman had exuded such a light nature compared to her brothers. This chat was just yet another situation where Rebekah showed how down that earth she actually was. 

"Yes, great,"Stefan agreed," so good to converse with someone not out for my blood. We were actually speaking of Klaus.."

She smiled thinly,"about his recent attempts to control my life."

"Discussing certain aspects," he clarified,"like the plan he's employed to keep us apart."

I felt like a cornered animal now. Niklaus intention was clear, I should fawn over and wow this man but it never entered my head that he was anything more than a client. I didn't want her to assume the worse. 

"Believe me I'd never stoop to dropping that low, questionable morals just to secure a venture or make Mr Mikaelson happy. No, a line is drawn..."

"Oh sweetie," she laughed," it's not you at all. My idiot brothers still playing a chess game. Players have changed but it's still same old Nik. He doesn't like us being together. After all Stefan is his best friend, we've just continued on regardless. He's none the wiser. Laboring under the illusion that I'm heartbroken."

Stefan shook his head," I'm only sorry he decided to throw you into all of this."

I breathed a sigh of relief, " it's nothing believe me."

Thank goodness! At last some context to the dispute the touched on that first night. Now I could rest easy. Niklaus, my insane boss would think I'm actively 'distracting' Stefan. Rebekah wouldn't give me epic drama for coming between her and her man, not that I knew he was taken to begin with. 

Stefan was free to persue her to his hearts content, and I could relax in the knowledge that I wouldn't have to pimp myself out. 

Fantastic! Winners all around. 

***

"I wish I knew what is on your mind brother," Elijah sounded exasperated. 

Staying my hand from knocking on the wooden door

That was odd, I thought this meeting was a typical progress report. Moira hadn't left forward that both owners would be present. And she'd been meticulous in her organizational skills. Practically spelling out everything that needed to happen in her absence. Maybe it had been a rare mistake. After all, though excellent at her job, there was always room for human error.

Closing my eyes to take a moment pep talk. 

"Keeping temptation well away from our sister," Niklaus piped up defensively, snapping my zen in two, he was speaking of Rebekah ,"you recall the effect he had on her last time he left?"

"And Mz Ballo is? "

"Preemptive measure,"came the instant stony reply. 

Casting a glance around me guiltily. There was no one around. Moira was on a weeks holiday so the office was strangely empty. And her rather obsessive boss had insisted on none other taking her stead. He didn't trust anyone enough to continue her job seamlessly, so insisted on her organizing the office in such a way that it ticked over until her return. 

I couldn't fully comprehend his daily habits, but suitable arrangement had been made for refreshments. His schedule was full of 'out of office' appointments, mine being one of the three scheduled meetings to take place here. 

Being curious, I'd taken time to pry little, noting the others were with the head of our security firm. Twice in one week, excessive. But maybe something big was on the horizon. They usually beefed up the detail coming up to Fundraisers or Galas. Couldn't be too careful with the clientele drawn to such events. 

Shifting slightly trying to remain quiet my cats nose got the better of me. Curiosity, the bane of my life! I shouldn't be stood overhearing this, but my body just refused to budge. 

Elijah sighed, "if your intent was subterfuge Niklaus, would it not be better to use someone more fitting the role?!"

The comment bittersweet. Yes, it wasn't my job to be 'pretty-shiny-thing' but the fact that he thought me ill suited to do I so, baffled. Did I not smooze clients after all? 

"You yourself spoke highly of how she excels... "he snorted jeering. 

"In her chosen field," he snapped back,"Stefan hardly goes for her kind, take Elena for example. Rebekah even.."

"Nothing a good stylist can't amend. Anything else can be fine honed with some etiquette classes on correct posture, decorum.. "Niklaus drawled sickingly on. 

I intenstantly bristled, stylist? Decorum? 

"Now brother don't run off with yourself, "Elijah said sternly, "she's more ladylike than some of the fillies in your repertoire. "

Niklaus chuckled, short, defensive, "at least they know how to dress. I mean those sacks, masquerading as suits are so unflattering. On a fresh from college graduate fine, but head of a department... How are we to be taken seriously, if THAT is the face of our main media outlet? Business knowledge can only extend so far..."

Seeing red I turned and stalked out of the office. Depositing the now burning in my hands folder onto Moiras desk. 

"What's wrong? "Sonya queried as I stormed into the department to grab my bag. 

"Management disagreement," my tone flat, "I've to pop out. Will be going straight to my twelve o clock from there. "

"Oh, Yeah the Salvatore thing,"she stammered following me to the elevator, "but, eh what about the meeting with Mr Mikaelson? Won't he be looking for you? "

Gripping my handbag in a death vice, "oh I highly doubt that. He's busy discussing matters of grave importance with his brother. I suspect they'll be a while. "

Pressing the call button again with impatience. 

"Do you want to leave a message, just y'know in case,"she said uncertainly. 

The times were few and far between she'd seen me irritated. Stress was commonplace, considering deadlines and last minute changes. 

We mashed well together, able to be bluntly honest. It was one of the things I enjoyed about our relationship. More my wing-woman than assistant. 

"Sorry Sonya, it's not you, "throwing eyes upwards to denote our big cheeses, "bitch mode is engaged thanks to certain loose tongues."

Her interest was piqued, but she knew this discussion would be dissected at a later date. Out of our department, away from any potential spies. 

Sonya smiled nodding, "no worries El Capitan, but you'll owe me one."

"Pamper day on Saturday okay?"I said hopefully, anger slowly draining away with thoughts of unwinding with my friend,"Know someone in Astoria if you fancy it? "

I knew it wasn't our usual haunt. But just this once we could alternate our Wicker therapies for different scenery. The Spas were both highly recommended. And seeing as the proverbial cowdung seemed to be hitting plentiful fans at the moment we deserved a well needed rest. Time to chill out before we either imploded or exploded in a spectacular manner. Taking the department, and more likely each other down in the process. 

"Sure, sounds perfect," she chimed, before tapping pen to paper pointedly. 

Damnit, she was right. I should leave a message. Not that he really deserved one. Yet professionalism prevailed over temper. Marginally. 

"Say, I've gone out to not only find, but preserve delicate decorum."

Her face dropped, halting the scribbled note, "you want me to tell him that??"

"Word for word. That is, if he calls. And don't forget the 'delicate'part. I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

She narrowed her eyes, "but won't he be livid. He'll fire me?"

"No, it'll be me he's gunning for. Niklaus won't touch the beehive of 'unfair dismissal' with you hun. So don't worry," I said resolutely. 

Earning no more than a solitary nod of the head. Sonya seemed shell shocked. 

My behavior was irratic. Even I knew that. Something about that conversation had really dug deep and infuriated me. More so than the petty arguments and spanners being thrown at me from within our department. That was handled with steely determination, but this.... Well it positively caged me. 

The promotion tarnished slightly. Leading a sector like this was supposed to give a certain free reign. How was it I managed to become 'pawn' worthy. A person who they could just twist at will on puppet strings. 

Was that all they saw, those champions of industry? A wet behind the ear college grad. One minus sense streetwise. Not ample enough to stand her ground in their image based views. 

They were wrong, blood beginning to run heated again, hell he was wrong. 

Bloody Niklaus Mikaelson! 

Given current mood I'd be more than happy to oblige in a sparring match with that particular man. Quelling the notion that I should confront him this instance. It would be preferential to cool my jets first. Which couldn't be done in his damn 'empire.' 

Happy that at last the lift slid to our floor, leaving a dumbfounded Sonya in my wake. The doors closed and I was gone. 

**

Sonya re-entered her office, glad of a coffee break. 

She felt rejuvenated after the short interlude. A boost that was most welcome, after the crazy morning she had thus far. 

The sudden disappearance of Alicia notwithstanding there was a pile of paperwork to contend with. Now that Lars had finally updated her computer system, navigating through the new programs was added nightmare. 

Sighing, ticked off. Why couldn't things remain the same? The need for all this new tech astounded her. System had already alerted her to four updates and some nonsense regarding the intranet their company used. Gritting her teeth anxiously, she'd have to call Lars and get him to walk her through at least some of the hardware. A thing she had been putting off since Tuesday, but no longer. 

Still she comforted herself, there was the Spa to look forward to this weekend, thanks to Alicia. They hadn't been out in so long, her body cried out for relaxation. Let the countdown begin. 

Head clouded with visions of Jacuzzis and skin wraps, a bounce came back into her step. Already seeing herself sipping bubbly, reality was lost to her. 

Almost walking into the figure exiting her office as she arrived back. 

Sonyas mouth went dry. Oh ball-sack! 

The seething, suited man in front of her was positively imposing. Jaw set in a determined scowl. His handsome features only made more so by the intensity of his glare. 

He stopped abruptly upon seeing her, "where is she?"

She knew he expected an answer, but Sonya was still trying to formulate her thoughts. 

God Alicia, you owe me. Flew around her head on repeat. 

"Your boss? She missed our ten o clock."

Prodding once more, Niklaus spoke sternly. Hands knotted behind his back with resolution. He looks pissed, she acknowledged gulping. 

"Well, eh, sir, she had to run an errand."

"Errand? "he repeated furrowing his brow, "we've a meeting with Mr Salvatore at noon."

"Yes,"she balled her hands together, "Ali, eh, sorry Mz Ballo will be attending... You were busy... It must have been an important....errand. "

She tried to ignore the squinted blue eyes evaluating her. Blinking slowly to right herself.

This wasn't her best interaction, the way she spoke was making her sound stupid. But unlike her friend Alicia, Sonya hated confrontation. The mere inkling of fraying tempers made her anxious. It sure showed now. Reducing her to gibbering wreck. Stop saying 'errand' already, she chastized. 

He sighed, the woman was rambling, "did she leave word for me?"

"A message.. "stammering unsure, glancing at her memo pad, "yes.. "

Palming the thing quickly off her desk. Ashamed of the untidy nature of her writing. He seemed like the kind of man who had impeccable penmanship. 

"Well? " he nodded, fast loosing patience waiting for her to progress. 

"It's ,eh I couldn't possibly... " despite Alicia's assurance, Sonya was still worried about her position. 

If he couldn't fire her a demotion might take place. 

His brows tensed even more.

"Possibly what?"snapping irritated, "speak!"

She shuffled once more," I could have misunderstood.... she was in such a hurry...a bit angry...I mean, aggitated."

Sonya inwardly cursed herself. What was it about this man? Causing her such a slip up.

"So am I," he snatched the thing from her wavering grasp.  

Knowing she wouldn't read it out just by her baffled nature. Too skittish for a secretary. It had been a mistake letting the Ballo woman choose her own assistant.  

Scanning the scribble, a look of mild disbelief crossed his face.

Alicia must have overheard his discussion with Elijah. But how much of it? 

His phone chimed again. It had been going off for the past five minutes, but he'd been engaged in hunting down this missing department head. 

It was disturbing him now. Searching for the cell, while trying to recall the exact phrases passing between him and his brother. 

What had actually caused ire? Hardly talk of you their recent merger. Though a bit shady it'd come to fruition. She was pragmatic. Business was business, it hardly shocked her that some deals were less than honestly garnered. 

More likely scenario was the sub section. A tangent that had caught both brothers up unexpectedly. 

Topic of Salvatore. They had argued over using her as a pawn in 'distract Stefan chess game.'

But it couldn't be that surprising, she'd twigged it herself weeks ago. 

Bloody hell, maybe it was his throwaway comment about how she was poorly suited to enamore his oldest friend. Maybe that pushed her over the ledge. 

Shaking his head, the female psyche it was a terrain he didn't wish to traverse. She needed to get her act together, period. 

There was no time for nonsense in their line of work. Niklaus was done with such banalities. Back to the grinder. 

Notification flashing away on his phone screen, distracting himself with more tangeable things. Stuff he could properly comprehend. 

Finding an email. Clicking it open, business mind taking over. 

*

Mr Mikaelsom

Re:  Promotional Pictures. 

Sir,

Please find the prints on your secretaries desk awaiting your perusal. 

An answer regarding final choices will be made with Mr Salvatores consent. I thought it only fair for you to get a chance to examine them before our meeting. Acquaint yourself with both them and the attached list of predecided interview questions. Flexs' desk was kind enough to forward them. 

Any changes need to highlighted in RED.  

Future appointments should be made, so as not to coincide with Mr E Mikaelson. It is clear you two have much to discuss, and I would hate to interrupt the fine mechanisms of Mikaelson Incorporated. 

Word has been left with both my secretary and your own(on her return)  regarding this. 

Hopefully schedules will be adjusted accordingly. 

My 'decorum' would appreciate it. 

Mz A Ballo 

(Head of Media/Advertising) 

*

His mouth became barren. Devoid of moisture. The stifling sensation of bewilderment overcame him. Which was unusual. Why did he care how his staff felt? For that's what she was, a person in his employ. He was used to issuing ultimatums, barely flinching at the hostility they sometimes drew. 

Not that anyone dare argue, but their feelings manifested in other ways. A cold stare here,  gritted jaw there. Grumbles made below breaths that he promptly ignored. For they were inconsequential at best. 

So why did Mz Ballos impertinence phase him. 

She was very angry, sure, it served her right for earwigging on them. Common sense or decency should have prevailed.  

She 'Should' have discretely left, rescheduled the meeting. Not listened in. 

The woman needed thicker skin, if mere words were enough to spiral her into this tizzy. 

And her email had what, given him orders?! Him!! 

Read this, acquaint yourself with that.... Was she out of her mind? 

He owned properties not only throughout the states, but in numerous other countries also. Had businesses of almost every calibre at his beck and call. People looked to him and Elijah for leadership,  counsel. 

Not to address in such a flippant manner. 

Roles weren't reversed. This wasn't opposite day. 

Knowing his escalating temper may in fact be tainted with guilt over demeaning her, he papered over it. Continuing to let anger take hold. 

Choosing not to engage in written correspondence he instead rang her cell. With each ring he grew more certain that she wouldn't answer. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose as voicemail took over. 

Answering machine. He detested those vile things. 

"Mz Ballo, your absence at our scheduled ten o clock has been gravely noted. This very unprofessional manner won't be tolerated. Consider yourself set on warning. It will be discussed in full during your performance review," drawing an angry breath, clenching his fist. How dare she leave him in the lurch, blowing off a predecided meeting, "Stick with your designated calendar appointments. It would also be appreciated if you abstained from leaving these premises during working hours. Just because you've a bee in your bonnet isn't instant entitlement to do as you please. Head of a department or not, you still report to me. Be punctual for our noon luncheon."

Arriving in his office, Niklaus hastily hung up. Ending the rant. He'd vented alright but didn't feel entirely better because of it. 

Alicia was in charge of advertising, with close to twenty people under her direct charge. A post which in itself was elevated, with responsibilities of a certain magnitude. It didn't require permission to leave the building. If she had to look for permission, his day would be plagued with requests over everything from meeting with printers, photographers, marketing analysts, to magazine and editorial obligations etc. 

She'd been gracious enough to include him in the public imaging and questions being posed for Stefan. 

Things Mz Ballo, would and could sign off on without his stamp of approval. She'd extended her hand, as Mr Salvatore was a friend of his. The acquisition meant a lot to him. Here she was acknowledging that. 

So why was he ridiculously adamant on making her life a living hell. She was working this on top of their other clients. Not even complaining about the added hassle. And at her level it wasn't really necessary, she could designate the jobs elsewhere. 

Yet for good company to company etiquette she remained a constant with most, if not all of her signatories. It was a step above what was required. But he noticed how much weight the woman put behind making their clients feel important as individual cases. Developing strong connections with their aspirations. Acknowledging accomplishments on both business and personal levels. He had been suitably surprised that many babies had been not only remembered by name but age. Weddings, engagements, illness, deaths she was aware of them. Never forgetting to remember to mention such things whilst engaging in conversation. Alicia was invested in people on a whole other level. One he just couldn't quite work out. The clients loved her. That much was evident. 

He got the feeling that she was possibly doing the same with him. Paving some kind of pathway that they could traverse on even keel regarding Stefan. Childhood friend equals bosses added interest in client. She was working on the notion of letting said boss have access to whatever plans are in motion. Give him means of appearing in the loop completely, even if he clearly was not. Would give him and his friend something to speak about. A common ground that didn't touch any grievances they may have with one another. 

Opening the folder he examined the contents. Shutting down conflicting emotions of gratitude.  Loathe to admit her act had effected him, even after what she'd heard coming from his office. Alicia had still included him in proceedings. 

Bloody hell, he grumbled. Now he just seemed like an even bigger ass. Most found him charming, even excused his curtness which bordered on rude. But not her, she'd bitten back. It was refreshingly challenging. 

Chest filling with acknowledgement, eyeing the prints, these were good. She was doing a great job.  Despite obstinate bosses, the woman shone. Elijah had been correct. How terribly annoying. 

**

Crossing my legs I pulled up my stockings. Feeling increasingly more confident as the fabric rolled up thighs. Encasing them in silken wonder. 

If there was one thing to make a gal feel sexy after being compared to a knuckle dragging chimp, it was nylon and lace. 

Gently easing snaps of suspenders around the tops I stood. Padding across to collect my, 'not-too-high' heels. 

They were practically on the verge of 'acceptable' office shoes. Black suade with an three inch stiletto style heel. An intricate ankle strap and ultra seductive cut out at the instep. Something you might see in fashion designers wardrobes, not an advertising manager.  

Well that was about a change today. 

I'd saved for these Jimmy Choo pumps during busy semesters. Squirreling away what I could to acquire the coveted Lucy design. Wearing them with my cap and gown on graduation being icing on the cake. They'd only been worn on a few occasions. Today they served as a reminder of how far I'd come in the past two years. 

To hell with my perceived ideals of 'protocol' regarding what one should or shouldn't wear to work. 

My wardrobe held some 'take-me-seriously' in a demure way, suits. All crowded to the forefront. Where I could easily alternate between them as I rushed out to different meetings or appointments. The choices all very professional but uniform in cut and colour. Neatly tailored and presentable. 

I chewed the inside of my mouth, when had I become so complaisant. Shoved my true self into a corner. Hints of stylized cuts and garments poked through from the back of the wooden structure. Seeing them as if for the first time in years. My more creative self, obstructed by all those corporate ideals. 

Surely there was a way to mesh both together. Outfits just had to match what I did on a daily basis. Juggling clients had become like breathing. When drowning I just navigated a clearer passage and delved on. The same could be done here. 

I'd always had an indescribable dress sense. Picking and preening between designer and high street labels. Not caring much if the garments were flashy. If the cut caught my eye or imagination I worked it into the capsule wardrobe. 

Going for a chic appearance today. Setting to work completing an ensemble. 

I would show those big cheeses that I could not only compete but stand out from the crowd. Time to embrace the fact that I'd gotten this far. Achieved in three years what I'd set out to do in five. Now I could stop marching within the midst of the herd, not needing my cookie cutter sheep form anymore. 

I could make my own outlines, set a president for others to follow. For if it was hard to fit into Mark Timberlands shoes, it had to be neigh on impossible to squash in mine. The ex Department head was still heralded now. Many things he'd implemented lived on. New moon and all, confidence flashing through my eyes, I decided it was high time to begin putting my own stamp down. 

Where there was room for improvement, it would be made. Kicking and screaming be damned. All change was battled against in the beginning. 

Admiring how the plain black sheath dress hung, I picked up one of my abstract silver necklaces.  A pure band of silver that hung and dipped in the middle of collarbone. Drawing attention subtly to cleavage. The matching bracelet sat neatly on my wrist. Elegant yet understated. 

The only pop of colour I'd chosen to add came through my tailored coat. It hinted at midnight blue. 

Checking the shoe straps once more I grabbed my clutch and car keys. Choosing to ignore Niklaus message. He was angry. I shouldn't have left work. Fine. Whatever. 

It was only for an hour, in which I'd come home and changed. 

Became 'presentable' for this business lunch. If he was going to be irate about it, I'd  stay extra tonight or come in early in the morning. 

No harm in that. 

But I knew he'd make it into one epic drama. Completely ignore the overtime worked thus far. I'd accrued at least a day off by now. Time pumped into this particular venture already stacking up. 

Getting everything sorted for Stefan was hard. I'd worked my ass off. 

My waistline enjoyed the added stress but my psyche did not. 

Maybe I'd bring that up, but in my head it sounded prissy. Borderline whiney which wouldn't be resorted to. Not with him. No. 

This would have to be taken on the chin, I'd have to brace myself and take it. 

**

Turning into the driveway of 'La Maison'. I was pleasantly surprised and relieved that Stefan had chosen the restaurant. 

It was upscale but nowhere close to the exclusivity of previous meeting spots. 

Leaving my keys with the parking attendant, I walked into the ample reception area. 

Concierge approached with a friendly smile. His suit high end wear for front of house.  Immaculately clean and well presented. 

"Good afternoon Miss," he greeted leading me cordially along to check my coat, "your reservation?"

Turning with deliberation I wrestled with whose name it would be under. Deciding to go with our client. 

"I believe it's Salvatore. "

His smile grew, "ah yes, the Salvatore, Ballo, Mikaelson party."

Shocked to register that we'd all been named. Usually it took a main name for the booking and number of guests. 

"You must be Miss Ballo," I nodded in bewilderment, "if you follow me please. I've just seated  the rest of the table moments ago. "

Checking my wrist watch in anxiety. I wasn't late, in fact ten minutes early. 

The kindly man nodded at me, "Miss needn't worry, a lady must keep them waiting."

I chuckled, relaxing slightly,"sure hope they agree."

True to his word they were sat in discussion at a beautifully set table in an alcove. 

The concierge true to an attentive nature. Walked me up, confidently announcing our arrival. Pulling my chair out in a pointedly courteous way, bowing slightly. 

"Gentlemen, Mz Ballo. " 

Rising in a customary polite fashion. I took a breath. Three sets of eyes regarding me. 

Elijah's shocked, yet amused brown ones. Stefans searching, shining orbs and the startled blues of a certain Niklaus Mikaelson. 

The latters mouth hanging slightly ajar, whatever snipe dead on his lips. 

I was prepared for hostility after this mornings scathing voicemail. 

Checking the seating arrangement with plummeting dismay. I'd be sat between himself and Stefan. 

Damn it to hell. 

Flickering a polite gratitude to the concierge. Mr Salvatore moved fluidly to take over the role of gentleman. 

The concierge again gave a curt nod. Giving me a slight angle of his head to gesture for me to join the table. Taking his leave. Winking conspiratorially my way. Apparently he was of the notion that it was a ladies prerogative to keep the menfolk waiting. Maybe he was pleased considering who they actually were. Those at the pinnacle of business. Even men who bled money still had to be patient like everyone else. 

Stefan moved with grace to push my chair in. 

"Thank you Mr Salvatore,"I smiled up graciously. 

He leaned closer, a look of query on his face. 

"What are you wearing?" more so our of curiosity than rudeness. 

Placing the clutch on my lap in an exaggerated manner I eyed him steadily.

"Something none, 'sack' or 'college grad' style I hope."

"Can honestly say you're neither of those," Stefan chuckled, giving me another once over. Sensing rather than seeing the Mikaelson duos reaction,"why the sudden change?"

Unfolding my napkin, I shot a quick glance at the silent brothers, "well Mr Salvatore, I became painful aware that thus far I'd been playing it safe, sticking to corporate ethos. Then it finally dawned on me, the time for fitting into a box is over. I've got big things planned for the department, that needs to be done with confidence. Which would be achieved a lot better as my true self, not  what people perceive me to be. This is the first step towards many visions."

"That sounds exhillerating Mz Ballo," Elijah finally spoke up, his tone mildly uneasy, "we look forward to hearing your proposals."

'Sure you do,'my mind sniped, smiling innocently his way. 

"Of course they'll have to meet your expert approval first. But, we're here to discuss Mr Salvatore are we not?"

"Correct.."Niklaus said lowly. 

My spidey senses suddenly set off. What was with him right now? This was too eerie a calm. Foreboding eye of the storm feeling setting in. It crept across my skin slowly. Making hairs prickle to attention. 

"Wait now, hang on,"Stefan cut,"there's more to it than just an epitome. What's happening? Departmental unrest? Because sometimes having a woman in control after so long with males, can take some serious cage rattling to nip out."

"How true," I agreed,"but alas this was nothing so juicy, only a narrow viewpoint from Senior Management. Hopefully this drop in the veil will shatter some illusions."

Elijah pursed his lips, getting positively antsy at this point. I knew how much he hated talking insider unrest with quote/unquote outsiders. 

"Ah,"Stefan hummed, glancing at an uncharacteristically stoic Niklaus,"Senior Management?"

"One could argue Senile," I concluded. Finishing the topic with that last word. One that made the elder Mikaelson laugh despite himself, "Now onto the important task. Have you inspected the prints I sent you?"

Stefan smirked to himself,"why yes Alicia. The coloration is wonderful, especially on the midnight skyline. I think that one is a personal favourite of mine. Very insightful. Jacob was a fantastic choice in photographer."

The lunch fell into a steady ebb and flow. 

Elijah seemed to bounce back into a cordial rythym of chat. Not really too bothered about earlier insinuations. 

After all in such a big company some conversations were bound to be overheard. 

Niklaus on the other hand was reluctant to let the damn thing go. Simmering quietly in angry stew. If I was guilty for hearing, he too was guilty for ill-speaking. Game, point and match. 

He barely looked my way once, but the aura emanating was strained. Heated with what I assumed was temper. 

It made my skin sensitized, the pulse sway. Now I must have really overstepped a boundary. 

**

"Mz Ballo, a word," came his somberly level voice from over my shoulder as I reclaimed my coat. 

Oh hell, here we go. 

"Mr Mikaelson," I said, raising an eyebrow of provocation,"as you're aware, Stefan asked me to attend this interview. I really don't have time."

He narrowed his darkened blue orbs,"on first name terms with such a new client, I can't say I approve."

The remark making me laugh,"should I refer to him as Mr Salvatore in all instances. If this subterfuge of yours proves successful, should that be the utterance during, or indeed after our date. Rather formal don't you think?" 

Not to mention a mouthful.

"Date?"he mouthed surprised, "when?"

Swallowing down a smart retort. I'd only mentioned that castaway remark to see how far he intended me to go. If he wasn't about to reprimand a 'date, just where was the line drawn? 

"Alicia, shall we take my car?"Stefan ambled up, interrupting our tense exchange. 

"That sounds good,"I responded to the grinning man, giving Niklaus a straitfaced glance,"excuse me Mr Mikaelson should really be on our way."

Linking my arm greatfully through Stefans offered elbow. Leaving a seething 'Eligible Bachelor' standing in the reception area. 

"Trouble in paradise?"he asked intuatively, gauging perfectly the mood surrounding myself and his 'old friend.'

"Just prodding the beast,"I informed. Enjoying how he laughed in such an easy nature. 

The joking bravado covering the fact that I was now severely worried about how far I'd lept over the line. Was my job secure enough to remain intact. Mirroring Sonya's earlier unease. Had I put both our positions in sine jeopardy? 

"He's a pussycat really," Stefan soothed,"you just have the uncanny knack of pushing his buttons."

"It's not intentional," I argued.

Averting my eyes in amusement when he shot me an 'oh really' sarcastic look.

"Okay maybe some of it's on purpose. But Christ Almighty he's living in the stone age."

"Amen to that,"his friend agreed, turning right to join the faster stream of traffic," did you drive here?"

I nodded giving him some reassurance,"yeah, but don't worry. I'll swing back later and collect it."

Stefan hummed,"you sure I've not messed up your day? This interview.... It's all new to me you know."

"Don't sweat it," glad that he was literally an open book in so many ways," honestly Stefan I'm more than happy to be there." 

"All part of the package eh, Mikaleson Incorporated at it's best,"he laughed giving me a shot of humorous eyes.

"But of course Mr Salvatore, and rest assured you'll be billed for every second."

Leaning back into the plush leather seat. I relaxed enough to share in his jovial mood. 

Trees blurred past us for a few moments before he spoke up again,"how's our timing, we clear to swing by and pick up Rebekah?"

Checking my watch,"yes, we're good. Stefan I have to ask, are you certain you really want to do this? Once it's out, it's out. No leashing the media, they'll lap it up."

Like clotted cream to hungry kittens. 

Nerves fluttering around me suddenly. He was about to quash rumors regarding an on-off affair by unveiling his very real, very Mikaelson fiancé. Not only would Niklaus be livid but in all probability Elijah too. 

"It's time,"he said confidentially, "like you said earlier. We should be our true selves, no more hiding."

Rebekah practically bounded up to the car. Positively beaming. Sparkling diamond no longer hidden on a chain around her neck but proudly where it should be. On her matrimonial ring finger. Glinting in sunshine. 

Seeing them so happy, I knew, despite the backlash that would ensue, this was the right thing. 

To hell with the consequences. Let their love shine bright. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

I'd got back to the office late. Unfashionable so. 

The blissful couple insisted on driving back to the restaurant to collect my car. Giving them a more than greatful thanks for going out of their way. I was more than happy to hail a cab but at their insistence I caved to letting them drop me off before heading out for their night of celebration. Stefans interview had gone like a dream. If you were looking for Hollywood romance that was. 

Our magazine journalist hadn't banked on such a scoop. The first to not only get the coveted 'numero uno' chat with Mr Salvatore, but an exclusive. 

Rebekah had been unveiled as his better half, and Muse. Driving force behind some of the recent successes in his business. 

The boys should be proud that she had a savvy head on her shoulders. 

Hell, business acumen seemed to run in their genetics. But I knew the Mikaelsons wouldn't see it that way. 

She'd been joining Stefan on some of his travels and organised at least two of his cleaner environment schemes. 

And neither Niklaus or Elijah had been any the wiser. 

"Oh hell,"I groaned to myself. I was going to have  slow death. Filleted, grilled, and torn apart. 

Eyeing the framed dismissal letter on my wall, conceding that this may be the moment of clarity. Despite all the previous fire in the belly fight I'd displayed, uncertainty reared it's head. Tapping me nervously on the shoulder with a 'what were you thinking' plea? 

True I'd been severely annoyed earlier on today, hence the verbal insinuations at lunch. But now that that emotion had tapered out a well of cold, clammy realization set in. 

Not only had I succeeded in once more rendering Niklaus irritated,  but my quick tongue may have landed me in the hot seat with Elijah. The one who swore blind I'd be good for the department. 

Uh Alicia you complete fool! 

Seeing an overly tired reflection of myself staring back from the partially darkened glass surface. 

Did I have the moxy to stay and fight on. To forge through what was looming on the horizon?  

Brain at loggerheads. Not wanting to give into those who doubted me, hated the position I'd been given. Couldn't grant them that satisfaction.... 

But having them witness the ravages of war. An all out attack from the bosses would fuel their happiness more. Watching me stripped down by verbal lashing, would sure make their day. 

And around and around I went. Until finally my mind fixated on that damn A4 letter. 

I should clear my desk, let him sign the damn thing and exit quietly before fireworks truly hit. 

For they'd be stratospheric. 

Or better still, maybe light up my computer and type a resignation letter. Leaving of my own accord would look better to prospective bosses than being ungraciously fired. I'd never get a chance or post so trusted again. 

It maddened me that I may in fact have to abandon my first really rewarding position. All because of the crazy, controlling notions of some bloody man. 

'Eligible,' my sweet behind. The gossip mongers should say, 'bloodthirsty, chauvinistic, obsessive.'

For what was truly with the way he wished to dictate to his sister. How she should live, or who with? 

"So used to getting your own way," I cursed the typed paper, "uh, why must you always win.."

"Clarify for me, what windfall is this?"

My heart lept quite literally out of the building in fright. What was he doing here so late? 

Turning to face a very grim looking Niklaus. His navy suit unfastened at the waist. Arms crossed in a tense way over his chest. 

His usually on point hair looked as if a hand or two had raked through it. 

Caught momentarily off guard, stammering, "sorry I thought I was alone.. "

"Clearly," he stood taller. Rooting himself to the spot in a gesture that oozed confrontation, "now Mz Ballo from the way you've been avoiding me all day, would it be fair to conclude you knew of this recent 'buzz'?"

Staring up with a mixture of shock and apprehension, "with....Stefan and... "

"My sister, yes that buzz," he sneered, "is the gossip mill working on truths or some well concocted lie?"

"Flex Online broke the news," regaining a little momentum. Gripping the edge of my mahogany desk to give strength. His aura was dark, positively forboding. "Its true. They are engaged."

His face changed to a smirk. The angle down turned slightly to match his bad mood. Furrows of dimples showing in a whispered shadow beneath hinted stubble. 

I'd be hard pushed not to find it handsome on him. Gave a bit of ruggedness to the usually on point, clean shaven appearance. Unable to pull my eyes away. Something twisting in my pelvis. 

The sparce lighting making him appear dream like. Despite being foreboding in nature. 

Niklaus let a tense laugh, the sound almost incredulous," is this some publicity stunt?"

That was when I straightened up, pushing my wayward thoughts away. Why was it so hard for him to believe his friend and sister were in love? 

Sidestepping around to the front of my desk. Gesturing as if wiping his previous barb away before inhaling deeply. Grounding myself, like I'd done with troublesome staff. Tilting up my chin, feet firm, looking this infuriating man in the eye. Planting a hand on my hip in determination, ready to let him have it. 

"Mr Mikaelson, Rebekah and Stefan both thought long and hard about this. It is real. They never stopped seeing each other, and if you weren't such an unapproachable, insensitive jerk, maybe she would have been honest with you about it... "

A glint sparked in the corner of his dazzling blues. Storming over in three meaningful strides to tower above me. Denting the confidence I was attempting to display in moments. Stance faltering. Though I refused to let him see any flit of nerves. 

God, he was invading personal bubble. That small bracket of space that I reserved as a couple of inches perimeter wise. Obliterating the 'safe distance'. 

My stomach lurched, propelling chest upwards sharply. Throat ready to burst with the full swell of heart pumping through it. 

"If I was such an ogre of a brother, why would I make sure that idiot couldn't hurt her again. You were supposed to take his eye in another direction, distract him. Seems you can't even do that right," he spat, orbs ablaze. 

"With all due respect sir, that's not what I was hired for..."

"No it seems not," he raged, heat bounding from him. Sparking the air as it fizzed between us, "that's reserved for me. "

Backtracing abruptly. Pacing the floor in a swift motion that startled me. Too anxious about his movements it took a while for his final words to sink in. 

Querying what I'd heard, " reserved for you? What are you talking about? "

"These constant arguments, confrontations. It's as if you've set a course to derail me," he accused coming back into close orbit. 

I was painfully aware of the situation. With the sweep of colour dancing to my cheeks. Here we were alone in a building. And his aura was intoxicating. Despite the obvious animosity we showed on a daily basis. I found him attractive. Body pooling with tangled emotions. I had to leave now. 

He was behaving strangely. Not sure if it was just the situation with Stefan that made him so pent up. An animal caged. Containing his composure however barely. 

Swallowing shallowly,"you needn't worry about this particular 'irritant',sir. My resignation will be on your desk in the morning. "

"Unacceptable,"he said flicking a wrist of irritation, "I won't allow it, neither will Elijah."

Squinting my eyes in confusion, "whyever not? This is hardly a good working environment. You would be much happier with someone else heading this department. And I for one would be glad to see the back of all this drama. Life's too short."

"So what? "he snorted, "at the first real shake-up you jump ship. And all along you claimed to be made of strong stuff, or was that mere subterfuge?"

My mouth found it hard to connect with brain,"would you actually ever willingly take on any of my input? Or would decisions be shot down straight off the bat."

Running a jagged hand across his chin. Temper flared through the move. 

"The office phone had been ringing off the hook," he cursed," bravo on your timing by the way. Moiras not even on hand to deflect their insistent questions. I've half a mind to commander that receptionist of yours,  but in see she's already broken."

He rolled his eyes gritting jaw. Ignoring my confused look. 

"One, there's nothing wrong with Sonya,"spitting back in defense of my friend almost instinctually, "and two,  you've deflected the question. I asked if you'd willingly accept any changes I wished to make here, in My department."

Silence came in weighted waves from his direction. 

Nodding to myself, staring off into the dark sky out of my window,"clearly a 'no' then. Stalemate it is."

At loggerheads with the spike of disappointment that pierced my side. Why was I actually hoping that he'd be more open? Insights,strategies only extended themselves to his own visions, not those brought to him by questionable 'female' Advertising heads. Wrinkling my nose at the thought. Chauvinistic jerk. 

"Stefan refuses to work with anyone else. Said he'd go wherever you do."

"You spoke to him?" I choked in surprise, "when?"

"Before I came here. Now putting aside the debacle of my sisters supposed 'engagement', can you imagine my utter shock that he would choose you, someone he just met over one of his eldest friends. I'd expect as much from your standing with other clients, but not him. Claimed if I was prompted to reshuffle my staff he'd be as good as gone. Such is his trust in you. It's incomprehensible...."

My veins pulsed. With each revelation he inched closer. 

"I'm sorry... sir," stuttering.

For some reason the fact that Stefan had hedged him into a corner made me anxious. It wasn't something I wanted at all. 

"Again with the formalities!"he snapped.

Placing palms down onto the corners of my desk, encasing me in that miniscule space between them. Falling back to avoid direct contact with him. I ended up half straddling the edges. 

Aramis mixing with the faint floral Poison I was wearing. I could feel his breath on my face. Heard the change in tempo from sharp, angry exhales to something much slower, deeper. 

"Would it be so repugnant to call me Klaus," he murmured, "after all you do the same for Elijah?"

Looking up at his shadowed face through lashes, trying to gauge how best to extract from this position. 

Smartmouthing a blowback, "your friends call you that, Boss... "

It's utterance twofold. To cause Niklaus ire while getting him to move away. Give breathing space where none existed anymore. 

Blue orbs examined my face, "why bring up threats of a date with Stefan? Were you toying with me?  You clearly knew he was still seeing my sister."

He'd swiftly changed topic. Confusing me. 

"Is wasn't a threat, did you not wish for him to be dined and 'distracted'? "

"For a spell," he mused, "then I found myself dispuiting that notion."

"Oh.. "

"An infuriating specimen aren't you?" taking a few strands of my hair into his hand. Pressing closer. 

The feel of coarse trouser fabric on my leg caught me off guard. Glancing quickly down to gauge how it scratched so high. Dress had ridden up from my posture on the desk. Exposing most of my left knee and thigh. Clear lines of lace topped stockings against my flesh, visible through the dwindling lighting which trickled through shadows of our bodies. Niklaus stance was forcing his leg to come into contact with mine. Right knee caught between both of his. 

The sensation it caused quite scandalous friction wise. It couldn't even be called a touch but zings darted from the contact nonetheless. 

Chest heaving I gave a quick pull on the hem. Trying to readjust it. 

My orbs rising to his when a huff spiraled out. The air heated and sharp. Noticing with some embarrassment that his gaze had followed mine. Lingering pointedly. Took in what made me uncomfortable. Undressing me with the intense stare. We hadn't backed down. Very much trapped in this weird moment. 

When had the argument turned so drastically? 

No matter what, this was inappropriate. We shouldn't be so entwined. I needed to say something. Break the spell before I really got sidetracked, sucked in and did something regrettable. 

Veins pumping wildly, he was too near. My body ached against the urge to lean into his. 

Eyeing his mouth, so deliciously shaped. A hinted at softness which my mind raced away with. Those lips would be dominant like the man that owned them. And the way he'd choose to use them would be sweet torture.

His dark orbs, hooded with mystery. Sucked me in wholly. Demanded to be explored, broken into to find the wild core. 

Heartbeat thumping wildly in my ears. Feeling like I was drowning in the heat that bounced off our bodies. 

He blinked rapidly pushing away from me. 

"I should go, there are unfinished matters I must attend to," his voice was deep. Huskiness hanging there like an unspoken secret. 

Spinning around on his heel, once more commander over his emotions. Thankful for the respite. For I'd all but lost mine. 

Sagging back against my desk I heard the retreat of his shoes. Scuffing across shiny floor. Willing my heart to stop thumping haphazardly. Attempting to calm it with a few long inhales. 

Oh my sweet heaven, that was insane. Instinctively going into some kind of reboot mode. 

Falling into a robotic trance of tidying my office. It was a hang up from quite a young age. Forcing my mind elsewhere, trying to unlatch from events that had knocked me off balance. Distance myself from stressors before re-looking at the problem with fresh eyes. 

Time seemed to blur out. Closing a cabinet firmly what I assumed was moments later my attention was caught by a skyline that appeared much darker. Couldn't be sure how long had been spent mindlessly working away. But as sure as mud was mud, it had been a while. 

Pulling my handbag across the table, now that my nerves had calmed down a bit to a tolerable level. I clicked cell screen into life checking the time. 

11;45! Christ Almighty home beckoned. A haven. Away from the insanity of the day. Trying unsuccessfully not to think about the happenings of the last twenty four hours. 

I headed for the lift. Which unlike earlier today seemed quick in reaching my floor. The absence of staff would do that.

Moving wearily into the metallic confines, not fully registering my surroundings. 

Just letting weariness propel me onwards. Zombie like. 

Running fingers across my tense shoulder, I sighed, rolling my head to release tension. A move from numerous yoga classes and warm ups. Only bringing eyes back into focus when the lift when the doors pinged shut. 

Awaiting further instruction. Sighing I moved subconsciously towards the control panel, looking to press Car park level. 

'Oh hell!'

Stood practically ridgid at the side closest to the button panel, was Niklaus. Looking about as strained as I felt. We didn't really want to face anyone, let alone each other right now. 

"Sorry eh.... I'll catch the.... next one.." 

Voice tapering off to a murmer. Typical. 

My intent rendered null and void as the lift started to move. Should have been quicker. Or paying proper attention at least. 

Hell, he'd been stood there all along watching. And here I was like some damn fool spacing out, going through pre exercise neck stretches! Floor open!! Feeling the heat of blush creeping up my skin. 

Fan-bloody-tastic! 

Now he could safely add 'positively unladylike' to the list of qualms he harbored about me. 

Twisting my coat around to a better hold. I attempted to ignore the elephant in the room. Stepping back towards the center of the lift. Away from the quiet form of Niklaus Mikaelson. 

Noting with mild agitation that his breath seemed to mirror my own. In this silent atmosphere the change was palpable. 

Hold it together Alicia, pepping myself, even the millionaires of the world needed to breathe. 

Biting back a chuckle at my inner monologue, millionaires, ha! Who are you kidding try Billionaire... Maybe more if assets were included, then divided nicely in half with that brother of his... Or was that in thirds, would they both give their sister some sort of cut... Maybe a 40,40,20 split. After all she wasn't really an owner but family counted for something.... 

"I thought you'd left," his voice sounded hoarse. 

Low in tempo. Sending a jolt through my veins. Cutting into my continued debate with the voices in my head. 

Swallowing apprehensively I shook my head, "had to eh, organise some files for tomorrow."

The lie so much better than admitting I'd been rattled by what had transpired. Or almost... 

He drew a tense breath, "they could have waited till the morning I'm sure."

Still reprimanding me. At least he wasn't escalating to louder levels.

Remaining silent. After all he was right, of course I should have left hours ago. I hardly expected my pay packet to reflect such escalated hours. 

Curiosity getting the better of me. My orbs rose slowly to look at him. Becoming caught in the blue that gazed back. 

The pit of my stomach dipped. An unspoken communication sprung forth. 

In that quick instant he moved. And I was engulfed in his arms before I even knew it. Barely having chance to blink. Dropping my coat in shock. Heart thundering. He smoothly backed us up into the far wall of the lift. Pressing his taunt body to mine. The moves quick, fluid. Almost predetermined in precise execution. Polar opposite to the panned out eyes that seemed to devour everything they gazed on. Burning with raw wildness. Right now their laser scope was on me. 

Legs weakening with the weight of their intensity. My chest heaved. Spasmatically pumping blood in a hiccuped rush, exploding in heightened endorphins. Spiking each fiber of my being. 

God damn it, not twice in one night... Blood pressure would be through the roof. What was he trying to do? Jump start a heart attacck? 

Before any word of defense could pass, his lips met mine. A shock of electricity surged through us. His body felt it as much as mine. A catch to our breaths. Zap to the system. Almost leaving me reeling. 

My gasp caught against his mouth. One which was unearthing mine. Exploring. Heatedly caressing a response. Willing me to open up. Which I did hungrily. Hands found themselves on his firm chest. Grazing fingers up into his hair when his tongue slicked an intoxicating journey past my lips. Niklaus hands clutched us tighter together. 

He huffed nose tousling along with mine. Grunting in a seductive manner when my grasp fell to his shirt & tightened. Clawing at the soft fabric.

The air became infused with the sound of our embrace. 

Intense, arousing and oh so explorative. 

A knee pushed between mine, coaxing them apart. Moments before our hips met. 

Firm, hard, muscle, my mind swam, everything was firm. It was like his body was trapping my own. Pinning it with taunting promise, that what laid under the suit was more awe inspiring than expensive attire. 

Locked in a mash of limbs and lips, a surge of sharp chill of wind dampened our heat. Doors had opened on the underground level. 

The welcoming alarm bell of a cold shower. Forcing reality to smack us in the face. 

Shit! He was my boss, and we'd just been lip locking. More... French fancy, spine tingling smooching. My vixen voice almost laughing out loud while taunting the psyche of embarrassed conscience. 

Easing away with a small clearing of his throat Niklaus stooped to pick up my dropped coat. Dusting it off in a brisk manner before passing it my way, never once quite meeting my eyes. 

"Thank you, "astounded at how strange my voice sounded. Strung out with throaty undertones. 

"Of course,"he cast over his shoulder walking in a determined manner towards his vehicle," safe drive. I'll wait for you to leave, security can set the motion alarms then."

No!! I wavered halfway through pulling out keys. Security cameras were bloody everywhere. Frozen, my eyes darted back to the semi lit lift. Oh hell no... 

"Mz Ballo," his tone seemed clipped now, detached, "anything the matter? Whatever you forgot will still be there in a few hours."

"Yes of course..." shaking away his inquiry brashly. 

How could he blow so hot and cold? It was almost as if he was used to doing such things.

Had he engaged in such acts before? 

A stride hardly dented by it in any case. Seeing him adjusting mirrors in his luxury vehicle. Face of pure handsome disinterest. 

God Alicia, welcome to the club. Probably had a stack of women a mile long. 

Fumbling I worked through getting into my car. Only cursing once the engine was engaged. Driving up and out past the gates onto the main road, there was a solitary thought on my mind.

'What the hell had I done?'


	6. Chapter 6

Fidgeting with the ironed line in my navy, high waisted trousers. I had to remind myself to hold my tongue. This wait was taking forever.

Biting the inside of my mouth in a vain attempt to keep from chewing nails. The very atmosphere in this room was tense. Which in turn put my body into a vice. Awaiting the hangman's noose. Breath scarce and suffocating. Like there was hardly any oxygen. Although the air conditioning hummed away merrily in the background.

Thankfully my attire wasn't as constricting. It gave some looseness. Even though I appeared as wooden and frozen with fear as I felt.

They played a role of freeing some of that tension. A blouse and trouser combo which spoke of comfort, freshness and responsibility. With an understated feminism. The cut was classic, screaming of the fifties. Wide legged at the bottom, with an upturned hem, which I'd pressed to perfection only this morning. Trying to distract my mind. It whirred nonstop. In anticipation for bloodshed. And this mornings meeting with Elijah.

But I may as well be invisible sat here. Bustle overtaking the corridors and rooms around it. The building seemed alive, and I the nervous germ waiting to be powerfully expelled from it's bosom.

Elijah's secretary was fielding yet another ream of calls. It seemed she had many people on hold swapping from one to the other with exceptional skill.  
Her tone as always light but authoritive.

Elijah appeared at his door, ushering me in with a curt nod.

'Here goes,' I gulped, getting up as gracefully as foal legs would allow me to cross the carpet to his office .

"Close the door," he said quietly.

A level that bordered on principle. He was being considered in his temper.

Fighting the urge to duck my head down in anticipation of a scolding. I did as bid. Shutting over the wooden frame as if a nail in proverbial coffin.

I waited in silence. Hands clasped to the front of me. Elijah watched the movements on the street below his window. Brilliantly silhouetted in the floor to ceiling bay creation. It made him appear almost regal. Back dropped as such against pure skyline.

"Please sit," moving from the surveillance his brown orbs settled on me, gesturing to the chair while taking the three strides towards the desk.

A huge mahogany affair that housed various elegantly styled equipment. From the ultra thin HD computer screen to glass effect touch keyboard. Unlike his brothers work space, he also had some silver framed family pictures. I could see the smiling faces of himself with Rebekah. A group portrait of the whole family, brothers and another sister. People who I hadn't met. But I knew his family was big, and the resemblances uncanny.  
His parents wedding photograph stood center stage to the others. Professionally done and breathtaking. A gorgeous couple to say the least.

Roving over the snaps. One stood out, to my eyes at least, and I had to pull them away from it quickly.

It was of himself and Niklaus with who I assumed was the rambunctious Kol, all geared up in sports gear. Quite young, on a baseball field. Three huge grins plastered across their faces.

Christ, they were one handsome set of men. Yet Niklaus stole the show. His hair lighter than the other two. Sporting teenage facial hair and glimmering mischevious  orbs.

An involuntary shiver ran up my spine. He'd always been hot. A steaming, big pile of 'bad boy' intrigue. My young self would have been drawn to him back then too. If we hadn't been on opposing spectrums of the social ladder. They hardly seemed the type for public schooling.

Elijah cleared his throat once more.

Unbuttoning his suit jacket, he perched into his own seat.

"Mr Mikaelson," my voice sounded like it was attempting to be confident. Wavering ever so slightly in the middle.

He pursed his lips, holding up an index finger. Staying my intended words where they were.

"One moment. First. Permit me to congratulate you,"my heart dropped, sensing sarcasm despite it's absence in his tone, "the Salvatore exclusive has, for all intensive purposes sent the media frenzy into meltdown. I've never seen such interest in our Annual Fundraisers Ball. Companies who've opposed us in the past are clammouring for an invite. Stefan signed his final contracts this morning. With a few amendments and stipulations of course. He is positively beaming. Rebekah has never been happier. And I am suitably surprised and grateful that it's all happened without any bloodshed or mudslinging."

My eyes almost bugged out of my head, seeing him inch into a lopsided smile.

"I, eh..."

Words eluded me. No shotgun at dawn. Or firing block demand. Being geared up for the worse left little room for his calmness. Shock turned to surprise, before swerving sharply into blank lane.

Swinging a palm in mock aide, "You may proceed with unnecessary apologies now. But, only of you see fit."  
And that was all he said on the matter. The whole internal meltdown I'd gone through over the past twelve hours was for nothing... I was so exhausted and relieved that giddy laughter fell free.

It was inappropriate but I was unable to stop. Elijah cracked, no longer able to keep up pretext of seriousness. His rumbling laugh filled the room. Joining mine in a harmony that broke the air of tension.

Anyone who heard us would think someone sneaked giggling gas into the office.

At least with this co-owner things were hunky dory. What a total godsend.

Once over the eruption of giddiness. Thanks to Elijah's secretary stepping in with beverages. Drawing us back into professional mode.

We chatted about the final contract details and proposed campaign moving forward. By the time I'd left his office there was a new lease of pride to my walk. This had all panned out.

Despite Niklaus outburst. We had managed to get the Salvatore brand onboard and make their sister Rebekah happy. She no longer needed to conduct either her relationship, or business ventures a secret.

It all added up in our favour. And I felt like I'd finally done something exceptional. It was for Rebekah  and Stefan. Their brand in general. Nothing could take that away.

Not the lift in my step nor the positive vibes flowing around.

Elijah had given me the go ahead to implement some changes in my department. Excitement trembled through me. Taking such bold moves, decisive ones were risky and would put some of the staff out of their comfort zones. But freshness needed to breathe into cobwebbed bones. Damn the fear. Change could be good. I couldn't wait to begin.

****

Walking around to the right side of the spacious meeting room table I encouraged Dominic to take the floor, "and now Mr Quintas will talk us through the proposal for ReEmerge Sporting. "

"Dom, please," he smiled my way, I shook my head with amusement. He had been trying to get me to use a less authoritative name for him for the past three weeks. Which I obliged, when we weren't conducting departmental meetings that is.

Clearing his throat, he smoothly switched projector screens. Navigating the computer system with ease. Sonya fidgeted to my side. I shot her a look. One that conveyed friendly ribbing. She had a thing for Dominic. And he in turn a certain liking for her. On two separate occasions he'd personally helped her with the new programs added to the company base. Making my assistant both giddy and shy. Which was novel to say the least. On our nights out she was confident, glowing with her pick of the bunch. And she had a way of being just the right amount of flirty but respectful. So that in itself demanded any suitors to act a certain way too.

Her piercing glare back was a warning. I was conveying that she should ask him to join us tonight. Flicking my eyes in his direction sharply. Dominic was none the wiser launching into his ideas. Grey suit back to us as he pointed to the screen.

So I merely gave her one last purposeful look before giving him my full attention. Hell if Sonya wouldn't open her mouth I may just have to instigate something for them. This was getting ridiculous. She moaned about their not being 'enough good men in the world', while Dominic Quintas was right there in front of her.

And policy was okay with interdepartmental dating as long as both parties were honest about it and let their superiors knew. Things became odious if it any relationship blurred the lines of direct subornates.

My mind was clearly wandering through company policy in such a distracted way that I didn't notice the entrance of one rather stone faced owner.

That is until the room fell into a hush and the air became noticeably thicker.

Dominic flickered eyes towards me. Uncertainty behind them.

I turned, leaning forward slightly to see our recent addition. An unnecessary move on my part. I just felt it in my being that it was Niklaus. My chest constricting in a threatening way. Closing off my vocals momentarily. I knew I needed to say something, to acknowledge his presence. But speaking, formulating words was impossible right now. My staff would see me weakened if I wavered where he was concerned.

"Mz Ballo, " his voice was authoritive, smooth and just as attractive as ever, "mind if I sit in. "

Sweet God in heavens, yes I mind. You're an awkward addition to any meeting, but I couldn't say that. Selfishly thinking of myself. Around him eggshells littered the floors.

But my staff needed to see this wasn't a big deal. Give them some comfort.

People moved, a couple looking to me for instruction. Ready to get up and fetch coffee, tea. Whatever he needed. Some giving quick glance around at the seating arrangements. There were four empty seats. Two with perfect location visual wise for the screen.

"No, carry on. Don't let me hold up matters, " he said simply. Instead of sitting down he stood at the back corner, arms folded.

"Are you certain we can't get you anything, there's fresh coffee. Iced beverages if you'd prefer?" my voice carried a lot better than I thought it would.

He shook his head once, "no. I'm fine. Let's not detain matters for any longer."

"Okay then if you insist," gesturing to those who were on tenderhooks to relax.

Mr Mikaelson clearly was well satiated. The tight smile that lingered on his face was purely that. For show. A look of contrition. He wished for us to proceed as if he was invisible.

Nodding quickly I tore my eyes from his elegant form to address Dominic, "okay, you were at key advertising locations."

"Yes, correct, " he swung slowly back into his presentation.

Giving the big boss a little glimpse now and again as he spoke. Attempting to get through this unscathed.

I couldn't believe this. After almost a month of no contact save messages sent via our assistants, here he was. Hovering in a crowded room. Somehow stealing all my air. My breath becoming angled. Yet he showed no sign of being effected. Stood there. One finger stroking across his bottom lip. Listening to what Dominic was saying. The suit he wore today a classic black one. With an almost midnight blue tie. A nerve twitched in the side of his jaw and my heart dipped.

I'd touched that man last time we were together. Those, now tamed, curls. That glorious mouth. Hell if only I'd run my tongue over those lips. If only I was that index finger.

"So if there's no more questions I'll hand things back over to Mz Ballo to wrap up. "

Goddamn it Alicia focus. I'd heard my name from Dominics direction. It broke through my raging thoughts.

And thank God for that, it was the precise moment when Mikaelson orbs slid in my direction. For the first time since his arrival. I avoided their blueness. Getting up instead to smooth down my pencil skirt. Apparently no one had any thing else to add.

"Alright, now seeing as we have taken on three new clients our next meeting will be same time on Thursday to discuss progress. If there's any further developments you'll be notified, but Sonya has set it on everyone's calendars regardless. Please keep a check on your emails and notice boards. For now I'll let you all get back to your day, and thank you for your continued hard work and patience. "

Unlike usual meetings no one hovered in the conference room. They left in small groupings and pairs giving Mr Mikaelson cordial greetings as they left. Even Sonya seemed eager to vacate the space.

Gathering her belongings and mine quickly before giving me a fast, "I'll be in the office. "

Before she too vanished.

Great, just fan-bloody-tastic. Now here was that heavy silence I was dreading. Well, my day was already scheduled so if he planned on wasting his time quietly mulling, it would have to be done elsewhere.

Strolling over to the projector I clicked it off. Casting over my shoulder, "Mr Mikaelson to what do I owe this pleasure?"

More silence.

Knotting brows together I turned to look at him. He was back to stroking his lip. Staring at my legs. The gaze roving between knee and foot. Hovering on my court shoes before slinking up to the ample view of my bottom. Which at this position was protruding. Leaning over a desk would do that, and quite frankly it was an image I didn't want to give. Unattractive was not even a strong enough word. Yet his blue eyes remained stationary nonetheless.

What was going through his mind right about now? 

Swallowing down a 'my eyes are up here' statement. My chest heated up.

Straightening posture I walked towards the laptop instead, clearing my throat, "Mr Mikaelon?"

"Hmmnn," he blinked sharply, repositioning.

Now his arms joined behind his back. Crossed at the wrists "ah yes, I came to speak with you about this engagement party. "

Of course, I sighed inwardly. His sisters party was scheduled for tomorrow night. A big glitzy affair. A celebration which had been put on hold until the happy couple had returned from abroad. Their business had taken on some rather new exciting turns, and they'd departed sooner than Stefan expected. All positive developments, that needed signing off on. Bringing a couple of their cleaner environments schemes closer to fruition.

"I'm certain Moira has all the specifics, "my voice was clipped but professional.

Unhooking the cables that connected the laptop to the projector system.

"She does, "he stated.

Strolling down the opposite length of the conference room. Keeping his distance, thank God. Not that I was sure he even cared much about personal space. Nothing in his movements showed he even remembered what had happened in the lift.

Congratulations on over thinking a 'nothing' moment Alicia. He must embrace females on a daily basis. Often enough to forget exactly the 'who's or when's'.

"I took the liberty of checking the guest list," he continued, stopping to plunge blue eyes into mine, "any reason as to why your name wasn't there?"

Was he serious?

"I eh..., "my mouth opened and closed a couple of times. By golly one could get lost in those oceanic orbs, "no... No reason in particular. "

Except that it was a celebration for family, friends, certain high rollers. I didn't fit into any of the aforementioned, designated categories. After all, it wasn't my place to be there.

He gritted his jaw, muscle working once more," well luckily for you I have a plus one so dress accordingly."

He turned sharply.

"Excuse me?" I spat.

Shocked, that was a rather big presumption that I'd agree to attend.  
My hands went instinctively to my hips.

"Problem," he stated, pausing momentarily at the door.

Gazing directly at me. Meeting fire with fire.

"Yes. Remind me why MY presence is necessary?"

"Because it would make my sister happy. It is what Stefan would like, and above all you should be there, "he listed in a rather calculating way. "After all you helped them herald this happy news to the world."

I ran fingers across my forehead sighing, he had me there alright,"okay that may be but 'why' must I accompany you? I'm perfectly capable of attending on my own. This is the twenty first century, or does high society frown on such abnormalities."

That drew a short lived smile from him. Although he cast it towards the ground in the hope to remain unseen.

"After attempting, rather miserably I may add to get extra invitations the only course of action left open was to extend my plus one, "he smirked, casting a look over my shoulder momentarily, "if it so distasteful to be seen with me you can always mingle with the crowd once we arrive. I won't mind in fact it'd be greatly appreciated"

My mouth swung open, "afraid I'll cramp your style. "

Jumping on the offensive, even though there was a perfect opening in our conversation to throw in the obvious. Moira of the silver tongue had been pivotal in organizing many of the details to the engagement party. If anyone could wrangle an extra invite or two it would be her.

Yet my mouth seemed strangely at loggerheads with brain on pointing out such a factoid.

Stuck glaring at the handsome face on front of me, there was a niggling euphoria. That he not only noticed the lack of one Head of Advertising on the guest list, but sought to remedy it.

'Either that or he just loves his sister so much he wants to see her happy.'

That ever present voice of reason rushing in before I could think too much into it. After all he'd been almost like a ghost. Case and point made. This was an errand for the lovely Rebekah.

His eyes twinkled with mirth, "something like that yes. We 'eligible bachelors' tend to fly solo, it's how we stay so... Eligible. "

"Please save me the details, "I shot back disgusted.

Of course. There would be tonnes of beautiful, glamourous ladies there. On par with his status or at least much closer than I....

Jesus Alicia have you heard yourself your not even competing. You don't even want to..... Do you?

Inner monologue toying at me with too many damn questions. Would have to deal with said thoughts later.

"So is that a yes, "he quirked an eyebrow, "now keep in mind that, if you don’t show up I’ll have the limousine will swing around to your address nonetheless. My driver doesn’t mind waiting. But I'd rather not have to drag you into it kicking and screaming... Although that too may be fun."

Mischief smoked through his lidded glance.

"Fine," my answer was brash. Cold, despite the excitement racing through my veins. Just the thought of being near him sent pulses aflutter. "But let's just get one thing clear. This is a means to an end. A business transaction of you will. You have an invite. I need one. End of story. Once at the venue I won't see you for dust. "

His smile deepened, "perfect. We have an accord."

"And..... "I stammered, "no weirdness in the limo. No snide comments or any crap about what I'm wearing etc. Or....any shop talk. Understood. "

He zipped a finger across his mouth, "scouts honour. Best behaviour that's a promise."

"Fine."

"You don't seem convinced," the smile he gave was both troublesome and sexy. Dimples furrowing deeply into his cheeks. "I'm a man of my word I assure you."

I nodded pulling eyes away from him. Folding the laptop closed and picking it up. Holding the thing against my chest as a form of security, "that may well be Mr Mikaelson. But I know better than to take any one at their word. Mouths often tend to verge towards lies."

"That's a rather interesting way to look at the world," his azure orbs squinted my way, "whoever made you this 'skewed' must have done something really deplorable."

Damn, I cursed inwardly. He was about to leave why had I uttered that statement. Now he was interested in staying around to ferret for more information.  
Would I ever learn the fine art of keeping my mouth shut.

"Mz Ballo," came the tentative voice of Sonya, she was hovering in the hallway. Slightly behind Niklaus looking distinctly nervous, "I'm sorry to disturb things Sir, "she said towards him," but there's an important call."

"Of course, Ladies if you'll excuse me, "he said gesturing for her to take his stead as he moved to walk off down the hallway.

Sonya pushed the phone into my hand forceably. Giving me a meaningful stare.

I took the receiver to my ear, "you're through to Alicia Ballo."

"At the sound of the bell the time will be exactly eleven o clock..."the almost robotic voice informed me.

I gave her a startled look, not completely sure if Niklaus was out of earshot.

Whispering, "the talking clock? Really? "

"Thought you could use rescuing, "she murmured back.

I bit back a laugh, "thanks, thought reinforcements would never arrive. "

She gave me a mocking salute, "always on the ball El Capitan. "


	7. Chapter 7

"So that was how he talked you into going," Sonya had said raising her eyebrow, " not pushy at all. Why didn't you just say no? "

That was the pivotal question. It would have been entirely plausible that I had already arranged ‘unbreakable’ plans.

But something inside me wished to attend far more than not.

I rolled my eyes taking another long sip of the gorgeous wine we'd just ordered.

"Have you ever tried talking Mr Mikaelson out of anything once he gets a damn notion into his head."

She giggled, "and when has that ever stopped you from mouthing off? Come on Alicia it's you. Sometimes I wonder how you get away with half the things you say. "

I crossed my legs, it was true sometimes I was in grave danger of crossing into uncharted territories. But there was a misfire between brain and mouth.

"I've a condition," I said seriously.

"Oh yeah."

Sonya sat back in her bar stool, flicking hair over her shoulder. Causing a certain Mr Quintas to stare even more. Openly, very aware of the flirty nature behind it. How we women sometime played up to our best aspects. And my friend had great hair. Full, voluminous, hanging hauntingly over bare shoulders. For she was wearing a beautiful strapless dress tonight. He couldn't take his eyes off her for long. I swallowed back a smile. Honestly as subtle as a brick. Not wanting to point out his motions out lest I embarrass her more. She could be touchy when it came to him.

"C'mon don't mock me. Honestly it's called Idiot-itous. Lethal in about 70 percent of the cases. Main symptoms are verbal excess, disrespect of fools, general flouting of authority figures."

She laughed good-naturedly," then I'd say you got it bad. Not contagious I hope?"

"Not so far. Thank God."

"You know it's probably for the best, "Sonya mused twirling her straw around in drink glass slowly. Watching the dance floor. Dom in particular. Now that he was trying to avoid openly oogling her.

I supped my own beverage sagely, "oh why do you say that?"

"You may just prove a worthy adversary tomorrow."

Sighing distractedly,"don't remind me!! How do I get roped into these things.. "

"Consider it Karma," she gave a friendly nudge, "what goes around comes around."

****

And maybe she was right. I'd made her uncomfortable last night. This was my turn.

I was frozen. Literally glued to the spot. Fingernails pinching into my skin.

Please be a dream. Please be a dream...

No such luck. I recalled my short previous, conversation with Sonya. Three drinks into the night and she was trying to ignore a certain man.

The same man who I may have dropped information to regarding our plans.

And Mr Quintas surely didn't disappoint. Here he was looking very dapper. But my friend was stuck by me stealing glances his way every so often. She was getting some 'Dutch courage' before approaching him. That and debating over whether to forgive me or not for practically inviting Dom along to our supposed girls night. But to hell with it. The offices were practically alive with heat when they were together. Everyone could see their stolen glances. Envious of young, blossoming romance.

If only they could act on it.

Then two lovely people could be truly happy instead of side stepping around their obvious feelings.

They were young, free and single. Cared for one another. Gentle nudges may just work. This was one more step in the right direction.

Seeing my friend happy would paper over the complete lack of relationship substance in my life.

Just the distraction I needed. Especially with the whole 'Engagement' party hovering.

***

People in the office were excited about this celebration. Making sweeping assumptions on everything from the food that would be served, to the entertainment. Which was meant to be incredible.

I wished I could pawn off my invite to anyone. To save from having to attend with our boss.

The envy was ripe. An evening full of celebrities, fine dining and business mogules.

No wonder they wanted in.

But I hardly considered this a good situation. Must have done something dastardly in my past life.

This was a nightmare. Here, now in this damn limo. Hell on earth.

"Is everything alright?" Niklaus asked slight glimmer to his azure orbs.

"No," I rasped, "everything is not bloody alright. I can't go out there."

Worry creased over me. There were people everywhere. Correction, media everywhere. I was not comfortable getting out and walking on the crimson carpet that led up to the ornately decorated Grand Plaza. I hadn't exactly signed up for this. Thinking we'd make a quiet entrance, boy was I wrong. The limousine should have been a glaring insight into what was in store.

I scrunched up the burgundy silk beneath my fingertips. Heart beating ninety to the dozen.

"They're waiting for us," he reasoned, nodding behind him. Another classic black vehicle was keeping its distance awaiting it's turn.

"Then you go," I gulped wringing hands together tightly, "I'll eh....use some side entrance or something."

"Mz Ballo," he teased, "if you forsake me at this pivotal point, 'the arrival', I'm afraid the terms of our deal will be void, and I may possibly have to stay by your side all night instead."

"You wouldn't," I glared back. My plans, after last nights dance club mayhem were to sneak out an hour or so into the night. "I..... "

"Want to be free to smooze whoever you like, " he smirked, "as do I. So what say you. Ten minutes tops on the carpet, then poof! Nights your oyster. "

Sighing with reconciliation to my helpless plight. Here goes nothing.

He reached for my hand. I had to fight the jolt of lightening that shot poker white from the singular contact. My breath hitched momentarily. Sparking heat to my face. It gathered just under my eyes like a haze. Christ. I couldn't even breathe. That kiss still to the forefront of my mind. Wrestling not to look Niklaus in the eye.

This power of attraction that my body felt towards him was entirely ridiculous. Teenage Alicia seemed back in full flush. Peering at our joined hands. Enveloped by big mannish fingers, veins ignited all the more.

Air seemed thicker. Stifling. Though I feared what was laid out there, these confines were worse. Much, much worse.

I hadn’t been able to look at him when I’d appeared on his doorstep. The taxi driver who’d whistled at not only my attire but Niklaus grandiose mansion had made some appreciative murmurs. That in itself embarrassed me. Yet did little to prepare me for Mr Mikaelsons almost airless appraisal.

His low,’you look breathtaking’, still hung around. Bouncing around my skull like a refrain.

My eyes stayed stuck to the ground, almost afraid that he’d catch me looking at him. So had waited until the driver had pulled the limousine around. Glancing at his handsome form whilst he chatted to the rather burly man. He was more gorgeous than ever. With a suit that had been tailored professionally. It fit like a second skin. Pulling across muscles that could not properly be disguised.

Even the glass of champagne did little to dampen my nerves. The air around him was electric and had me held on constant static alert.

Yes, escape must be made from this vehicle before it consumed everything tangible and just left us. Two people stood at the edge of the earth, alone. And overly focused on their closeness.

The suited man stationed outside hadn't once taken his eyes off our conversation. Mild intrigue holding his attention. Although he held a respectful demeanor, he must have wondered what we were speaking of for so long.

His stance reminding me of one of the Queens many guards. They too must remain aloof until summoned to move.

Niklaus gave me one last quizzical look. Seemingly satisfied with my curt nod. Gesturing for the door to be opened he gracefully stepped out. Bringing me, within moments, along with him.

Gulping anxiously against the wall of sound. It was a living mass of flashes and people volleying to be heard.

Christ, I shrunk back, this was insanity. I could make out the entrance some few feet away. Wishing I could run to it and be free of this media circus. Niklaus grounded me with a reassuring squeeze of his palm over my knuckles. He nestled my arm through his bent elbow. My whole body wavered suddenly. Reacting to the touch. It was meant to be comforting, but only brought back more memories of the lift. His scent, those lips on mine.

An involuntary shiver snaked down my shoulders, and for a moment I wished I'd worn a shawl. But who was I kidding I wasn't cold. It was this impossible man who made my body turn to quivering wreck at the mere remembrance of a moment forever ago.

"Chilly?" He murmured out of the corner of his lips, giving me a cursory glance.

Swallowing sharply I answered far too quickly,"I'll be fine."

"Shame .I was only going to offer to warm you up."

My orbs darted to his joking tone. Feeling colour rise across the crest of my chest. Bloody hell what was he saying. Impish, and roughishly handsome. I couldn't help swaying to take in a fast glimpse at his mouth. For he was leaned towards me conspiratorially, as if we were sharing a secret.

Dimples deepened upon seeing my shell shocked reaction.

"My jacket," he said simply, "would you like it?"

Acting the innocent so superbly, it left questions over whether I'd misinterpreted the whole thing.

"No,"I stammered lowly.

Covering my blunder. A moment ago I could have sworn he was flirting with me. Obviously not.

"No?"

Keeping my gaze on the carpet that seemed never ending now , I replied, "what I meant 'sir' was no thank you."

"Better," came the smug response I didn't want to face. So avoided his gaze completely.

His attention turned to the throng of people. Game face engaged

Smiling that Cheshire grin I'd become accustomed to seeing from out the pages of glossy magazines.

He took slow deliberate steps. Stopping to greet and chat with some reporters as we went. Through the buzzing of quick fire questions I tried to keep focused. But it was too hard. Voices clamoured clashing with shutters going off. Flashes of screens and microphones shining in silvers and gold assaulted our eyes. There was no reprieve. Two main senses compromised. Both hearing and sight working at half capacity further unnerved me. This was insane.

His name was coming from all angles, through microphones and yells. My attention being further compromised when he pulled to an abrupt stop for photos.

Niklaus let a hand drop to the hollow of my spine, pulling us closer. His demeanor changed once more. Giving a few languid smiles to camera wielding hands.

“Smile,” he uttered, turning attention my way,” try to look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Fair enough request, I had truthfully been too startled to do more than remain poker still.

He moved, tilting his head, brushing stray strands off my shoulder. Causing a flutter of goosebumps over skin. I shivered from the touch. It was intimate. Far too personal. I was sure people would get the wrong idea.

“Better,” came his whisper. Which was almost drowned out by a cacophony of shutters going off at once. He’d managed to draw out a timid smile. Damn controlling man. He was playing the media like he was doing to me. Giving them a show. I resigned myself that for this moment we were all mere playthings, and this his chess board.

At least the photos were less invasive than the questions. Barreling out from all angles.

"Mr Mikaelson, what do you say of the recent turn of events in the stock market?"

"Is it true that a merger is on the cards?"

"Who are you wearing?"

"Mr Mikaelson are you still on the market?"

"How will your sisters marriage impact business?"

He fielded answers in a cordial manner. Avoiding messy topics by giving them vague information, more often deflecting them towards subjects he was confident on. It was a true wonder to witness first hand.

I was thankful that he got us out of the fryer once things took a turn towards me. Some eagle eyed woman had clearly done her homework. She wanted go know what an Advertising Head was doing at such a function and if I was setting my sights on much higher up the professional ladder.

Her tone irked me. Sickly sweet, hiding venom behind honey. Her face betraying what her question did not. That unspoken barb.

I knew the innuendo.

'Spend much time on your knees, to get to where you are?'

Bloody woman!! Stood there full of superiority. Microphone in hand. Hip jutted out just so, glint in her eye enough to make a demon blush. Game plan engaged in full throttle. Looking to get under someones skin. In particular ‘my’ skin.

Everything in me screamed for temperance. To rise above it all.

I couldn't bring forth an answer for her. Aware that my smile faltered and returned as more of a scowl. A tense chill ran up my spine. In turn forcing that stony grip through my hand. Niklaus was more than aware off the waver in my conviction.

And the reason why.

It's lucky he had the fortitude to lead us away. With apologies and grace extracting from the situation.

My veins boiled. Still itching to let her have it. As if sensing current mood. Niklaus arm tightened sandwitching my limb to him. A not too obvious ways of keeping me by his side.

He was swift and decisive. Angling us well into the throng of people.

Giving me a murmured, "there, out of the vipers den."

It's utterance both reassured and vexed me. On the one hand it showed some concern over my well being. On the other, an exasperated statement about how fickle my skin was. As if some child who couldn't defend herself.

He hadn't brought orbs to me so I couldn't permeate just which way to take his words. That mask that Mr Mikaelson wore was glued on once more. Impeccable, immovable.

And completely handsome. Despite all it's falseness, some glimmers if the real man shone out. And they were a wonder to behold.

Something crept out of my gut. Flashing beacon like, warning my brain. This was dangerous territory, I was getting far too close to him. Well, in feelings at least. And they needed to be silenced, swiftly.

The answer that presented was far from intellectual. Alcohol. That's what was required. A few drinks and the pit of blackness that consumed me before would do so again. It was quiet there. Emotions silenced.

We walked from what I assumed was the reception hall to a more ambient place. Alive with warmth and buzzing conversations. It served as a rather grandiose ballroom during the day. And was fully decked out in finery for tonight.

A small lobby broke up the two rooms. It was here that our feet stopped. Silence had descended between us. And once more it was of a weighted kind. Heavy with clouds of things to say, yet nothing fell free. So humidity hung around charging the atmosphere with anticipation.

Women murmured to our left, casting not so hidden looks our way. A few sniffed with superiority. Catching snide snippets.

'She's making a mockery of Timberland.'

'Destroying his department. '

'Look at that, cavorting as if she belongs.'

'Look who's arm she's clinging onto.'

'Niklaus...'

'Resident bachelor.'

'Must've taken pity on the poor thing.'

My jaw tensed, biting down irritation and sweeping angry sadness.

Here it was, the judgement of my so called peers. I could never survive in their world. This is the exact reason I wanted to avoid coming in the first place.

Yet if my companion heard their whispers, he showed nothing.

Taking a flute of champagne the minute a waiter presented himself, I swiftly downed it. Not ladylike, but to hell with it, I was steamed, primed and in need of quenching.

Niklaus became dust as he was swept away by chatter of suited men. I dodged into the crowd. Avoiding the gathered females who had aired their disgust earlier. So much for women supporting each other in their struggles. Girl power and what not. That seemed to have skipped some people in it's translation. This would be a long night.

"Hey!" Rebekah Mikaelsons voice thrilled before I even saw her,"Alicia honey, so glad you could make it. Elijah said you were coming with Nik, I hardly believed my ears. Is it true?"

Sucking in an inhale to steady myself and get rid of anger before it became misplaced.

"Your brother only offered his plus one, that's all. I assume he didn't want to bother Moira any more than necessary. She's been bogged under."

My polite confession made her smile. Ideas brewing in her crystal blue eyes.

"How odd, it's almost as if he was interested in you?"

Laughing uncomfortably under her continued scrutiny,"oh I hardly believe that. Couldn't be rid of me fast enough. See for yourself."

I gestured to the crowd her brother was engrossed in. A bevvy of beauty's and formally dressed men alike. Truly milking every moment of their at mention. Enjoying it. Their laughter a rich tapestry amongst the chatter.

She rolled her eyes, linking an arm through mine.

"Well never mind that," Rebekah swept me purposefully towards the balcony, just right of elegantly decorated ball room floor, "there are some folks I'm dying to introduce you to."

Stefan gestured for us to come join him, which we did and I felt the night begin to take a turn for the better.

The hours passed in a blur of introductions and remarkable company. I may have partook of slightly too much libations, but hey this was a party after all. In for a penny in for a pound.

About two hours into the celebrations Stefan approached our dancing group. Rebekah, her friend Hayley and myself were enjoying the beat of one of the more contemporary tunes. Completely lost in our own bubble.

"Bekka look who's finally made it,"he announced gesturing to a tall, slimette man behind him.

One who was grinning mischeviously. A tuft of jet black hair side swept to perfection around a very handsome face. His eyes shining in denimesque darkness. Dressed in a rather relaxed take on the black tie event suit. Yet still remarkably stunning.

"Hello gorgeous,"he mouthed holding his arms out in expectation of a hug.

Rebekahs face shot into an arc of joy,"Damon where the devil have you been?"

She wrapped arms around him tightly.

"Miss me did you?" he smirked, "you know if you ever get bored of this one, I'll be more than happy to step in."

Stefan sighed, rolling his eyes in disbelief,"oh boy, here we go again."

"Well I did see her first,"Damon argued.

"You can't call dibs on love brother," Stefan shot back. Smiling as Rebakah approached him. Extracting from the dark haired mans grasp.

“Oh, come on Damon, don’t tease him,”She gave him a playful shove,"I'd always choose you anyway."

“You would?” he muttered through a smile, wrapping arms around her waist,”even if I was old, and bald..”

She giggled lightheartedly, “old yes, bald may be a deal breaker...”

Their faces inched closer together. Damon cleared his throat turning to myself and Hayley. Ignoring the PDA that was continuing to take place. Love birds embracing in their own happy little bubble.

Damon's eyes raked over us both, "Hayles it's been a while, you look great. Single life suits you."

"Wish I could say the same for you,"she said icily with a thin smile on her face.

"Tyler was a touch beneath you,"he continued.

"Like I said before,"she breezed," we were just 'friends'."

He arched an eyebrow,"really?"

"Damon he was going through a dark spell, I was there end of discussion."

"At his beck and call if memory serves,"he shot a troublesome glint my way. Still baiting her. I became increasingly uneasy.

"Not all of us sleep our way through our so called friends,"she whispered through clenched teeth.

The man merely shrugged leaning closer to her squinting eyes.

"Tell me have we managed to bed both brothers yet?" 

My skin tightened suddenly. Both brothers? Mind instantly hulking out at the thought of any one near a certain eligible bachelor. Which was ridiculous given that countless women had been in any one of the Mikaelson brothers beds. There was four of them each handsome in their own unique ways.

Hayley let a terse half chuckle. Like she couldn't believed his gall. The accusation disturbed her.

Inhaling sharply I put attention onto the flute that was in my fingertips. Half full with small shooting stars of fizz in pale apple rosé liquid. Trying to put myself elsewhere, it was clear these two didn't get along all too well for whatever reason.

"Nice Damon, mature as ever," her orbs shot pointedly to his, before swinging back around to me, "if you'll excuse me Alicia, I'm just going to mingle for a while."

I nodded woodenly, "sure thing. We'll chat again later."

Wringing my fingertips together over the glass stem, I contemplated whether or not to take my leave also. I didn't even know this man. Just mere witness to their little têtê-a-têtê. And more uncomfortably our recently engaged couple still hadn't resurfaced for air.

Denim eyes met mine, "I'm sorry seems we haven't been properly introduced, excuse my brothers poor etiquette. I'm Damon, the older, more handsome Salvatore obviously."

Despite myself a chuckle fell out. What should have been somewhat obnoxious came off as charming when coupled with his charisma.

"Don't let that little conversation scare you," he continued gesturing towards Hayley's retreating form,"we go way back. The jesting is our little thing, I assure you. My behaviour is usually exemplary. In public at least."

Now this, was definitely flirty chatter. Surely I couldn't get it wrong twice in one evening.

His heavily lashed eyes held my own. Women would be envious of such a feature, yet they didn't give him any feminine appearance. Just highlighted the tonal deepness of impossibly blue on blue orbs.

A fleeting comparison of Snow White came to mind. Hair the darkest black, skin as pure as innocent flakes and lips as crimson as a rose. Although it was a huge leap to take. My mind did so. His cheekbones were defines and tinted a healthy rosy shade. And the dept of coal like hair framing a pale complexion finished the image. Damon was living embodiment of the fabled princess, if she was a man that is. And without the red lips. For his were more attoned to his skin.

'Enough alcohol for you Alicia,' my mind warned. Though it too was amused with the similarities.

Damon offered hand of introduction still hung in the air between us.

I took it briefly. Allowing it to envelop my own. The warmth a soft one. Not sparking with fieriness but alluring nonetheless. Ignoring the yearning in my gut for a feeling that I knew only came from one person. A rather brutish at times boss. He'd found a way of invading my mind of late. Even now, when I wished to avoid him and the kinds of people that gravitated towards him.

"Nice to meet you, Alicia Ballo."

Darting gaze around the place I saw only strangers faces. Besides the Cheshire cat grin of Niklaus that is. He was oozing charisma. Dazzling blond on his arm. Imagination leading me to believe he was never too far from my sight. Must be the cramped quarters, as crowds continued to grow. Because I was most definitely not trying to keep near the man. I hadn't even been paying much attention whilst Rebekah and Stefan had been including me in their circle of friends.

Yet he was positively too close now. Hanging around like proverbial penny. With three ample spaces in this party to be, why would he choose to be in mine?

Damon seemed to follow my trajectory,"aha,so you're Klaus thorn?"

Startled I spat, "thorn?!"

He grinned, baring perfectly lined pearls,"why yes, news travels fast. Are you not the girl rocking boats in the firm. First female head of department."

Curiosity drew my full attention to the man. 

Girl? I was no more girl, than he was a boy. Flippant remark that irked on a minute level. Possibly because I was angry with myself that bed caught me looking Mr Mikaelsons way.

He was upfront that was for damn sure. Bluntness obviously ran in the family. Damon was no exception.

A man whose twinkling orbs were on a waitress. One he'd procured a drink from. Winking slyly at her as she sashayed away with silver tray poised perfectly.

Clearing my throat decisively, "you're sources are only half true. Boats tend to get 'rocked' as you say, from time to time.  Especially in periods of change ,like new management. This is the modern age. Underlings bump heads with their bosses all the time. It's Nothing new."

Employee unrest was positively a fine art in some sectors of industry by now. So a couple of ripples or bruised ego would be more than expected in a huge firm like Mikaelson Incorporated.

He took a leisurely sip from his glass, weighing up something behind shrouded eyes, " but yet you arrived here on his arm. Or so I hear.. Elijah, very gossipy, " he moved his fingers in time to lip movements. Giving the 'blah, blah, blah' a whole new look.

Well I liked Elijah. He was my boss and a pretty fair one, all things considered. If it wasn’t for his backing,this big chance wouldn’t have been given to me. But to some other suit. So whether Damon liked him or not didn't matter. His tone and insinuation needed to be set straight. Before rumors sprang out.

Jutting out my chin," That. Was merely business."

"Business and pleasure sometimes blur together,"he probed, surveying the couple Niklaus was conversing with. Before turning that inquisitive scope back my way.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

It was uttered perfectly, though I could swear he could hear my heart beating ninety to the dozen.

"Shall we dance?"

The change in subject threw me. He drew my now empty flute from my hand. Placing it, along with his own on a passing doily covered tray.

Holding out a palm my way. Looking at the expectant hand in a confused manner..

All I could do was nod, letting him lead me to the swaying couples. He was one puzzling creature. I wasn't entirely sure whether I liked him or not. Actions peculiar and a tad sketchy.

But the smiling faces of Rebekah and Stefan put me marginally at ease.

Placing a hand on my waist we joined into the slow song that the happy couple were dancing to.

Chatter became light and easy. Damon's inclusion to the party only added to the drama of the evening. He was charming, yet full of opinions and mischief. I found that he brushed many people up the wrong way, for his views and open brashness.

Stefans brother was a whirlwind, which blew the starch out of some collars. It was hard not to begin to warm to him. Topics were constantly brought up and debated, breathing freshness into what could have become a boring night of formalities.

While moguls made connections and talked some measure of 'shop talk', our little group never seemed short on entertainment.

I secretly thanked Rebekah for including me so readily in her world. She was a glow of light to the uncertainty of tonight.

Through blurs of silver trays and clinked together glass-wear our celebrations continued. Rebekah and Stefan took their leave to, as Damon put it, 'christen' new surroundings.

Admittedly that would have been grossly disgusting coming from anyone else's tongue, but he got away with it. With that old school boys suaveness of his. Even Hayley had come back to sit and talk with us. Elijah in tow and the ever elusive Finn. Then latter remained listener rather than speaking.

The night was wearing into morning. Hues of daylight beginning to bleed into the sky. It was then that Niklaus showed up once more.

Tapping me on the shoulder mid-dance to suggest we get on our way. 

I'd been half hoping he wanted another dance himself. But clearly his obligations had been met on that front. 

Thanks to the persuasion of his sister. Was this another thing she had coerced him into doing? Seeing me home safely must have been the last thing he wished to do with the party still very much underway. But he offered no further insight. 

So, muddled in confusion I bade farewell to my partner. Who happened to be a certain Mr Salvatore. Niklaus practically carried me off the polished dance floor when he heard Damon murmur something about me 'giving him a call.'

Honestly, what happened to the original plan of going and staying our separate ways. Mr Mikaelson apparently changed his mind. So because these shoes were beginning to make my feet sing and tiredness creep in. I let him lead me into the limo without any fuss.

***  
Although he had left her side Mr Mikealson found he couldn't bring himself to leave Alicia alone with those hornets. They had began circling, cawing in their murderous circle the minute they'd spotted her with him. Beautiful women, dripping with diamonds and finery. Their true face masked superbly behind botox and plastic smiles.

He knew the group. One an ex-supermodel who'd married a basketball star, three were single, daughters of a businessman high in the oil market, and one divorced gossip columnist. All wonderfully attractive, but equally bitter.

They tended to pick on the newer faces. Like cutting down another made them somewhat bigger, better. If she could just steer clear of that group, Alicia would be fine. And that would be a whole lot easier if he kept his distance. Trouble seemed to gravitate towards him. He'd deny them of a shiny new chew toy.

So he plunged back into the world of charm he reserved for such functions. If he paid no heed to their Department head no one else would either. It was an easy assumption. What was less easy to handle was turning off his mind. It stayed stuck on one person.

Attempting to play attention was harder tonight. Not only because it was his little sisters engagement party. Which he was more happy about than he dared let on. But because she was alone, Alicia Ballo, with new faces. It worried him. So he needed to be close enough to keep an eye on proceedings. Lest someone caused harm emotionally or otherwise.

He felt spooked, another entity had seemingly taken home in his being. Planted something otherworldly there that didn't belong. It was entirely new, this feeling of niggling anxiety. She'd no business invading his thoughts like this. Though Niklaus found he enjoyed toying with her there was something more. Something he wished to not fully unearth and name. Their head of Media and Advertising had made a deep impression. And he was sure if he didn't hide under layers of disdain it would be seen.

Niklaus had almost barked at Sally Mires, gossip columnist for the Spire, womens magazine. Her question had been crude and aimed at someone who wasn't used to being so far front in the spotlight. Flat out observing Alicia as management and, further more, one who'd only recently been promoted. Although not for some seedy services as was subtly implied.

She'd wanted a reaction. Something juicy. Well nothing could be made of quietly, and rather graciously leaving to head into the party. They could even pretend that they hadn't heard her call out to Mz Ballo through the blast of media outpour. They had, after all given more than was necessary to slake anyone's thirst for news. Niklaus had made sure that there'd been photos, and a few journalists and presenters had been spoken to. There was no need for anything else.

He had been forced to swallow down an urge to get her future privileges nipped, but it would have been petty. For what? Making Alicia uncomfortable, or for the untoward thoughts. Those who knew the woman were aware she was a lady who would rather remove an appendage than get on her knees to earn accolade smooching one. He decided that must be what irked him. Sally had dared to compare Alicia to the pack of banshees who'd greeted them.

And what he'd battled with was an urge to defend her honor, her very name.

It was most unsettling that she managed to effect him in this manner.

When Elijah had put the résumé on his desk with a clunk and instructions to seriously peruse said contents. As this candidate was one he thought would bring something exceptional to the position. He was suitability skeptical. Niklaus thumbed through the papers noting one of two things. Age and years spent in their firm.

He was under no illusion that in house promotions were by far the swiftest changeover in terms of management. Less time spent accumulating to new surroundings or weighing through the workforce to weed out the duds. But he feared Elijah was reaching. For how much experience could she possibly have.

Yet from the beginning she proved to be different.

He'd attended the joint interview with his brother. An unfamiliar name in his mind, eager to put a face to it. And what a face it was. Rather beautiful and light handed on the make-up front. Which he appreciated. Her complexion was flawless. And that hair was a rich mix of mahogany which shone every time light touched it's almost black appearance. He was annoyed for noting little mannerisms from that brief session. Which took 25 minutes in whole.

Her answers were intelligent if a bit quietly spoken. And he found himself hanging on every word, to not only to hear her annotation but the rich tones in which she spoke. Feminine, confident, unassuming but very self aware. He'd not been able to meet her eyes, nor her, his. Their glances towards one another were timed to miss each other. Though he felt her inspection over his features as much as she felt his, he suspected.

Elijah was correct that she was indeed a fantastic fit for the position. It made Niklaus uneasy. That meant they would have to see quite a lot of each other. And he found it hard to keep an altogether 'professional' air where she was concerned.

If his brother couldn't be dissuaded in promoting her, the man decided that he'd have to find a way of coping with the feelings she stirred. Sadly that came out in a rather juvenile manner. Taunting and teasing. Pushing the emotions down with bouts of irritable temper. He was annoyed that his inner battle wasn't getting easier. The more she fought with him, dug in her heels. The greater his admiration for her grew. Mz Ballo was doing what most women had never done, challenged him.

'Alicia' the very name brought a weird feeling over him. An anxious quirk to his stomach. Sent crazy wires straight to his brain. She was determined in ideas and confident with both clients and those under her direct command.

He'd found two separate instances of late to go and see her work. The first was deep in negotiations between a Sportswear brand and their outsourcing ideas for factories. Both parties at loggerheads with the best fit. Whether taking it overseas was really better than a few states over. She'd had her hair tied up in a demure bun, which by the end of intense to-ing and fro-ing became more of a messy bundle. A rather hot mess if truth be told.

And he'd wondered what it would be like to run fingers through it. If she would react to the roughness of his touch on scalp.

Then there was the unfortunate day he'd wandered down to an 'in-house' meeting. Alicia was concluding with her right hand girl slash receptionist. They were bouncing theories back and forth over rebranding for the department. With a computer tech and graphic designer wedged around the small desk. The group deep in discussions over papers that littered the desk. Sketches and branding aplenty. She was less in her element. Slightly vulnerable.

It was then he noticed Alicia's nervous tick of biting the inside of her lip. It's adorably cute nature awakening his more primal self.

Breath deepening with some temper. Annoyed that a simple thing caused any reaction.

She let her emotions rule her, that was for damn sure. Cuff lined with it's inner thoughts.

He watched on, strangely enthralled. Her fingers clicking on a pen repeatedly. Fear dotting her voice as she debated the changes. Niklaus almost burst into the room, fighting the urge to soothe her with words of encouragement. Itching to tell her everything would be okay.

Questioning himself as to why he was here. A big conundrum that buzzed gnat like in his ear. He had a business to run. Yet his feet had taken him from his expansive office to one three floors down. To this exact window.

So why? He rarely took breaks. Even more scarce could he come up with reasons to engage with staff who weren't his secretary or brother.

"Hey Nik," the voice of his sister drew him back from memories, "you should ask her to dance."

"Bekka, "he turned smiling down at her, "are you enjoying the night?"

"Nice try, don't think I'm blind to what you're doing."

"So you're not having fun?" he continued, feigning ignorance. Facing her in such a way that his sights of a certain girl never left him. Always in peripheral vision.

She tutted rolling her eyes," are you kidding? I love the party. Now, DON'T change the subject. But like I said you should really ask Alicia to dance. "

He took a swift sip from his glass before answering her, "now why would I do a thing like that?"

"Come on Nik it's me, "she coaxed, putting a palm onto her brothers suit covered arm, "you know exactly why."

"Tell me?"

His cobalt orbs regarded her sternly for a moment. Challenging her knowledge. Yet still secretly willing her to stop. Whatever his sister was getting at, was getting painfully close to hitting a nerve.

"Have you taken your eyes off her all night?"

No answer just a tensing of the jaw. Rebakah sighed and ploughed on.

"That poor girl has been through the ringer being here. Make sure you snag at last one dance brother. Before Damon claims them all. She's made quite the impression on him."

He tensed immediately. Swallowing visably annoyed,"I'm pretty (certain )sure I saw Elijah and Stefan oblige."

Rebekah noticed how he glossed over her insinuation about Stefans brother. How very interesting, he didn't like the tables turned. No one should toy with his emotions like he could theirs.

She raised her eyebrows provocatively,"she wasnt their plus one, now was she big brother?"

"Fine. If it will make you happy," he cut in, hating that she was right. He at least owed Alicia a dance.

Rebekas face lit up even more, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek,"it will."

He chuckled at her light hearted ness, trying to ignore the flit his ribs took at the thought of asking the woman in question to join him.

"Go on, " his sister urged, "this songs nearly over. Quick before someone else does."

Niklaus shook his head, taking the five steps towards Alicia and Elijah. Inhaling a deep breath before tapping his brother lightly on the shoulder.

Well here goes.

"Brother, mind if I cut in?"

Elijah halted slowly, pulling his partner to a stop, "of course not. Is that alright with you?"

***

My heart pummeled out of control. Niklaus wanted to dance with me? Why?

****

Unable to speak I nodded. Everything seemed to take on an edge. Elijah's hand leaving waist, the cobalt eyes rising to search for mine, as his palm rose in expectation that I'd take it. Pulling a ragged breath into my lungs I let my fingers tentatively rest on the fleshy pad under his thumb. Laying perfectly on the center of that big palm of his. I felt fizzles of static begin to buzz like an aura. A bubble surrounding the contact. The pull an intense one, but it filled me with fear. If this was the effect of a sole connection, what would a dance bring?

My skin prickeled to awareness as the other arm slipped around my middle. Each fingertip made itself know. One tip at a time. Coursing in to claim more of my soul. And I was plunged, sucked wholly into his orbit. It became one where only the two of us existed. Floating as spirits amongst the crowds. For it'd seemed that we'd exited their existence and fallen into our own. All became drowned out. Save for the contact of our limbs and the light melody of music pervading the air.

His footsteps never faltered, edging into effortless movements of a waltz.

Floating along with him my awareness darted many directions. To the scent of his Cologne, that fresh fragrance of mens musky shampoo mixed with aftershave. The sensation of being held so lightly but firmly in his grip. My ribs afame with nerves and desire. He was even more attractive up this close. As attentive partner on the dance floor. Handsome face dimpling into a smirk when he caught my gaze lingering on him as we moved. In synch for once instead of butting heads.

"I'm pleasantly surprised," Niklaus murmured casting a look somewhere over my shoulder.

Skin prickling by the effect his exhale had. It caught and dipped over my flesh hauntingly.

I rose to the bait," that I can actually dance I assume?"

He chuckled turning swiftly into a slow spin, dragging me closer to him. Our torsos flush as we navigated for space among fellow dancers.

"No. That you're letting me lead."

Caught off guard a relieved laugh exited my lips, "yes well. I wouldn't get used to it if I was you."

"Ah Mz Ballo, never change. It'd make for too peaceful an existence I fear."

His cobalt orbs seemed to shine with mischief. Egging me on. To challenge him. It was begining to become somewhat of a thing between us, this provocation to get under one another's skin. A tousle to see eye to eye. When both parties were too stubborn to back down. Dare I say, It was becoming 'our thing', a sort of inner monologue we had. The though made me blush self consciously. As if we had a lovers secret to hide. Only those who were close had nuances and little motions they went through together. Maybe this teasing was unique. It was doubtful Niklaus did that with all of the people in his life. In fact possibly the opposite, I'd witnessed his charming side. The flirtatious bachelor, when dealing with those clients who adored such attentions. Also been privvy to his business prowess. There was no time for toying around, he was always upfront to the point of rude.

So this teasing was different. It was reserved for rare occasions. Those he spoke with me. My heart looped in and around on itself. Dare I hope he felt something, anything for me.

More than a quick kiss.

His eyes hadn't left mine, as we continued to move in this little bubble of ours. His features taking on a sharper edge. A hard glint darkened his eyes. And it filled me with scandal. For it was as if he'd undressed me with it. Leaving my naked self bare for the world to see.

Which made the pit of my stomach dip, suddenly welling with an ache so strong it was as if I'd been forcibly tugged at from deep inside.

My breath hitched. Christ, I'd never been this attracted to someone in a long time. If ever, truth be told.

"You alright?" his voice was too low and too close.

"Yes, fine," my response breathless.

"Good," he said rather brashly, bringing us back to the edges of marble floor," now I believe my job is done."

"Job?" Knotting my brows together. Somewhat disappointed that his arms left me. And the world crashed back in tidal wave around us.

"Why yes," Niklaus was reaching to fix cuff links pursing his lips," I believe it's expected to at least have one dance with the person you've asked to accompany you to a soirée."

"I eh, there was no need. I am perfectly capable of entertaining myself," stammering. So that's why he asked me, because of some social etiquette. His lip quirked. Finding my response amusing.   
"Be that as it may Mz Ballo, it's made my sister quite happy."

"That was for Rebekahs benefit?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wasn't even flinching under my scrutiny. Merely continuing to observe the goings on around us before looking squarely into my sights.

"Absolutely. Eighty percent to oblige her wishes."

"And the twenty percent?" there was an edge to my voice. It wavered on indignant.

"Well that, love. Was for my own pleasure," he leaned closer while muttering that parting phrase. My back stiffened as a shudder caressed it.

He'd left before I could muster any form of rational thought. Mouth ajar with the gall of the man. I hated the effect he had on me. Even with the smallest utterance he had the power to throw my world askew.

*****

"Wrong Salvatore, love,"he muttered ushering me into the vehicle.

Heat shot a feathered wave over my cheeks," what's that supposed to mean?"

His cobalt eyes were hooded by darkness, dipping to get into the car himself. Securing the door behind him.

"Damon certainly seems taken with you, pity you couldn't do they same with Stefan."

It was taunting. So I decided to fire back likewise.

"Some men just prefer blonds."

"Is that so?" he chuckled caught off guard. For he had been literally glued to a beautiful flaxen haired lady all night.

"In fact I'm surprised you could pull yourself away," I shot out calmly peering out the windows appearing unaffected, "did we not have a deal. Separate ways etc? "

"Plans change," Niklaus tensed, leaning forward slightly. Narrowing his orbs distracted. Something made him uneasy. He tapped the partition. A slight whir met my ears before it opened.

"Merchant?"

"Got the plates Mr Mikaelson, Sir." Came the drivers deep voice.

It was quite calm. Which seemed to assure Niklaus slightly. I on the other hand had increasing questions. He sounded army bred in the way he spoke. Short, clipped. Concise without leaving out much details. Sounding off the numerical sequence into what I assumed was radio control. The feed back he was getting never reached our ears.

Niklaus cracked a few knuckles. Appearing distracted. Even though I shot quering looks his way that he caught, but didn't address. It was not my place to demand answers. Seeing as the situation seemed to be under control. Tiredness forced me to keep still.

Something was happening that I didn't quite understand. I retreated in quiet stupor until things were made clear. Merchant seemed to have an ear piece in which he sporadically talked into. Giving directions. Relaying changes in route and various details needed to write up a report. Niklaus had turned on his phone. The screen lighting eerily as he typed quick fired messages.   
Sinking back into soft leather. I became virtually invisible.

We ended up driving back to his home. After some more worried murmurs with the driver and grim glances through the windows. The atmosphere had been tense so I did nothing more than sit and try to gauge for myself what was going on. We had been followed, that much I knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in an Alternate Universe.  
> Any characters used from The Originals/The Vampire Diaries are © of CW, Julie Plec, and The Originals/The Vampire Diaries writers.  
> I just borrowed them for a while :-)


End file.
